The USS T'Kumbra: A Trip Home
by Scarlettbrandi
Summary: The crew heads home for a much needed vacation (though you would never hear them say it). However, an officers work is never finished. What will they find lurking around corners? Dwelling in another heart or mind aside from their own? Tune in and see for yourself. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**(I do not own anything Star Trek. Rated T for safty, though if that rating by some chance changes at any point, I will inform you accordingly. That you for reading and enjoy! :))**_

Larkin placed a strand of the polymer on a small branch, his hand steady until one moment it gave a jolt and the strand fell, attaching itself to the wrong branch and he sat back clasping his hands together. This was the third sculpture he had messed up in a week. It was possible for him to simply cut the strand, but that would disrupt the flow of the rest as he had wrapped it around a few branches already and he wouldn't have it.

He looked at the time and sighed. It was late and perhaps the foul-ups were a result of not meditating enough. He stood and headed to his quarters, grabbing a cup of tea he took off his shoes and his jacket, throwing them to the side by the couch and his eyes glanced around the room. It was a mess and he gave another sigh, walking around picking up his shoes and uniforms he had tossed onto the floor as he shook his head.

If anyone ever saw his quarters in comparison to how he kept the sick bay, they would think him out of his mind. However, the only one who ever saw his quarters was him and him alone. He tried to keep people out for this very reason and no one ever came by. They always called. So why was he bothering to clean right now? He tossed everything into a neat little pile and decided to sort through it later. Right now he needed meditation and he knelt at his alter and lit his candles. He always favored the pumpkin spice from Earth.

The images that flashed through his mind were a blackness and sound. He assumed it was from his time in Wonderland and since he did not see anything his mind could not produce any images and he opened his eyes and slumped forward. It bothered him that he could not see the images. He did not like having anything missing and it was snaking it's way through his subconscious, unhinging his control. It was perhaps a sign of weakness, however it was happening none the less and needed to be repaired.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

The door chime rang and Varel set his book down and quirked a brow, "Enter." He said softly. His chocolate brown eyes widening at the sight of Larkin when he walked in, "Doctor. Is there something I may assist you with?"

Larkin looked around Varel's quarters, noting the stacks of actual books laying about and suddenly his own shame in his messy quarters was not so prevalent, "I wanted to ask a favor of you. I have been having difficulties focusing and through meditation have determined it is due to...the lack of eye sight I endured during our ordeal with Q. I was wondering if you would agree to meld with me so that I may gain the images I missed."

Varels brows raised higher, "You believe this will right the mental obstructions?" He asked, not opposed to assisting him, but rather surprised he chose to ask him.

Larkin gave a nod and set his hands behind his back, "I do not like not knowing. I heard a great deal, but there is no image to accompany the sounds. It does not allow my mind to fully focus."

Varel tilted his head and considered the young man a moment then gave a nod, "I accept. It is inefficient if our chief medical officer is not in peek condition." He set his book down and stood, "You spend a great deal of time seeing to the well being of everyone aboard this ship, that we seem to forget someone needs to look out for yours on occasion as well. Please have a seat." He motioned to the floor and took the place in front of Larkin, placing his hands to his face and began pouring the images into his mind, assisting and explaining certain events.

After wards, Varel stood, "May I offer you some tea?"

Larkin shook his head, "Thank you but no. I will not keep you from your reading and I need to meditate on these new images and rest. Rest well, Varel." He gave a small bow before heading out. His mind was working over the odd images he had obtained and he suddenly did not feel like sleeping.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

T'Pel looked up from her report when her door chimed, "Enter." She said, wondering who it could be at this hour and Larkin walked in, "Doctor? Is there something wrong?"

He hesitated a moment, unsure just what it was he came here for, but he took a step in further, "I wished for conversation. Did I catch you too late?"

She gave a small shake of her head, "I was not planning on sleeping for another two hours. I am not required for work tomorrow."

He looked to the PADD in her hand, "Your report I assume?"

She gave a nod and set it down and motioned for him to take a seat and he complied, "You seem...uneasy. Are you sure something is not wrong?"

He sat a moment and looked around, her quarters were well kept if not a bit more decorated then most he has seen and it was refreshing, "I wanted to go over the ordeal with Q with you. I melded with Varel to gain the images that I had missed. I found that it was hindering my focus." He turned to her again, uncertainty in his sapphire eyes, "Have you experienced the same?"

T'Pel tilted her head slightly, "I have not."

"Why?" He asked.

She thought it over a moment, "The...empathic sensations that I was privy to were enough for me. Why do you ask?"

"Curious." Larkin responded.

Her eyes scanned him a moment and she could feel a low hum of emotion. Something she thought was akin to shame, but she attempted to block it out, "How is Samok?"

Larkin seemed to snap back and gave a small nod, "He is doing well. At his insistence, he has returned to his quarters for bed rest. I informed him he will get three visits daily until I deem it unnecessary." He narrowed his eyes slightly, "How much were you able to read from him? His emotional state was...tested to say the least."

Her eyes shifted to the floor, "Far too much for my tastes, but say nothing to him. He need not know. Though, he fought well."

Larkin gave another nod and looked to the mug of brown liquid on the table next to her and he raised a brow, "What drink is that?" He asked, his eyes shooting up to her in question. He had an idea what it looked like and smelled like.

T'Pel gave a small blush, "The human drink hot chocolate."

His eyes seemed to twinkle with a sense of knowing, "Is this the reason you have not focused on Wonderland?"

Her dark eyes turned to him again, but her blush did not fade, "In moderation chocolate calms me and allows me to think without hindrance."

"Hindrance?" Larkin questioned.

"There are times, mainly when something personal occurs, that my mind tends to wonder because of..." She paused a gave a small huff, "...insecurities. Illogical yes. I have heard it many times, and it has been something I have fought against my whole life. Chocolate simply calms my nerves. I also ask that you breathe a word of this to no one."

He gave a nod and a small smile as he stood and walked over to her replicator, "May I?" When she gave a nod of approval he cleared his throat, "One hot chocolate." Once the cup of the hot liquid appeared he took the handle and resumed his seat.

T'Pel sat staring at him and quirked a brow, "Doctor?"

He took a sip and swished it around in his mouth a moment before swallowing, "Replicated simply is not the same." He looked over at her, "I will offer you a secret to assure you I will keep yours. This is not new to me either. I do not imbibe when on duty, or often. However with recent events, I find that my nerves also require...calming. And please, call me Larkin. Suitable if we are to share a drink together is it not?"

She let the surprise pass through her and picked up her own cup, unable to take her eyes off of him. She could scarcely believe a full blooded Vulcan would intentionally drink something intoxicating, "Larkin it is then. You are correct."

"I will say, it was quite fascinating to see the captain as a child. Was he difficult? How did you two come to find one another? Or were you placed together like Varel, T'Lara, and I?" He took another sip, obviously wishing to explore their adventure.

T'Pel took a sip, "He was polite and well behaved and was concerned with my safety more then his own. I actually stumbled across him in the forest where he was reciting mantras. Solok had no idea where he was, what had happened, and that he was a captain of a Star Fleet Vessel. He took the news rather well considering however and agreed to lead me." The edges of her lips curled slightly into a smile.

"Interesting. What happened before you made it into the city?" Larkin questioned further, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"There was a small village the opposite direction of the city that we headed to first. Solok figured it would be the best option. Smaller, making it easier to find anyone else, rather then spending more time searching a city first. That option was quickly ruled out as the villagers did not seem to like people with pointed ears." T'Pel replied.

Larkin cocked his head, "That likely could have been Q's way of forcing Solok to deal with prejudice. Interesting."

T'Pel quirked a brow, "What do you mean?"

Larkin quirked his own brow and tilted his head, "It is no great secret he has never seemed to get along with humans all that well. A lack of understanding on both sides I would assume. He attempts to give them a chance to surprise him, yet if they have heard of him, it is assumed he will intentionally bully them and _push their buttons, _or so they say."

The papers she remembered reading of Solok's on psychological comparative profile between Vulcan's and Humans came to mind, "Ah, yes. However he seems to be reasonable enough as a captain."

He gave a nod, "Which he is. However he also commands a ship full of members of Starfleet that are of his own race. This also does not boad well to discredit any assumptions of his prejudice with Humans. Though I have never seen him not give them a fair chance to prove themselves."

T'Pel took a sip of her chocolate, "I can attest to that myself. I was surprised when I received news that my request to join the T'Kumbra had been accepted."

Larkin gave a nod and set his cup down, feeling the warmth running through him, "Did you think he would treat you any differently because you are not fully Vulcan?"

"It is a reflex I have come to live with. I have dealt with mistrust from many. Been shunned by some, and outwardly spurned by few. However I was not sure what to expect." She replied.

"Well, you are not a normal hybrid. I would think you would be a point of curiosity for many. Solok never said as much, but he put much consideration into accepting your request. I believe he is one who shares in that curiosity, as I have." He answered.

T'Pel looked up at him, "Curiosity? In what?"

Larkin gave a smirk, "Most hybrids are half Human. I would imagine your parents are the only pairing of their kind, and you and your brother the only result in such a union. Unique. You have one of the most emotionally guarded races mated with a race that feels and thinks far more freely then most. Vulcan Betazoid relations have been...interesting. How did your parents meet, if I may ask."

"The Vulcan school of diplomacy. They were both students. They were often partners and once they graduated, their partnership continued as they found they made quite an adequate team." T'Pel answered.

"How did they come to bond as mates?" Larkin inquired further, sipping his chocolate again.

She gave a pause, "Apparently, my mother attempted to form a relationship with my father a few times later on when they were in school. He was under the impression that she was simply testing him, as she would normally, forcing him to deal with emotions outside of his comfort zone. My mother figured he either truly wasn't interested or he was not ready. So once a year, she would bring him his favorite cup of tea and stand at his side as he studied, holding it out to him, waiting for him to take it until he would wave her away." She took a sip of her drink and adjusted in her seat, Larkin was listening intently to every word.

"Every time she would bow her head and leave him in silence. While they were on a mission for Tellnak Prime and Vrelna, neighboring planets in a dispute over territory as well as issues with some arranged marriage gone arry, My father was going over both sides proposals before a conference and she made another attempt. Quietly standing at his side, holding out a cup of tea. One of the delegate from Tellnak had watched her, and when she was again waved away, he had pulled her aside and asked her what she was doing."

"_The Vulcan I travel with, the man who sits in that chair, holds my heart tighter then any man ever has. It is Vulcan custom to offer sustenance to one you wish to take as a mate, a promise that you will care for them and what ever needs they have. It is a proposal for bonding, or marriage in you culture."_

"The delegate found this fascinating and in turn asked her how she could love a man who was coldly logical and seemingly without emotion. To which she replied that Vulcan's were not without emotion, and in the time she had come to know Sakar of Vulcan, seeing simple glimpses of his emotional current, she realized that she had fallen in love with his logic, his restraint, who he was. With a single look he moved her in ways she never thought possible." T'Pel stopped, her eyes focused on the floor.

Larkin, now feeling a bit of a buzzing in his skin leaned forward, "Well? Then what? How did they finally bond? Did he finally accept her proposal?" He pressed.

T'Pel gave a small smirk and looked at him, "The delegate, having heard her tale of love and the pain that comes with such detachment, was on his way home when he ran into the delegate from Vrelna, who had seen him talking to her and accused him of trying to sway the negotiations in his favor. Which the Tellnak insisted he was not and explained the story he was just told to the Vrelnan. The story was believed as he had seen a certain sorrow in the woman's eyes when she looked at her Vulcan partner and had wondered why. The two men shared dinner together and discussed it in great detail, devising a plan to assist this woman in gaining the man she loved. For one thing these two people shared, was a deep appreciation for love and finding one's other half. If anything she at least needed closer from the Vulcan. He would need to explain to her why he refused her."

Larkin had removed his shoes by now and had tucked his feet under him after he ran and refilled their hot chocolate, "So your mother got them on the path of working together." he said.

T'Pel raised a hand, "Do not get ahead of me, Larkin." He pursed his lips, meaning he would say nothing more.

"Well, before they could do anything in their attempt for solving this little love problem, my mother was abducted by a hidden third party that had been responsible for trying to cause a rift between the two worlds." She went on, Larkins eyes slowly growing, "The negotiations were put on hold to search for her. The search took weeks, and every little tidbit of information they gained pointed them in different directions. Hope in finding her was growing more desperate with each day. The Tellnak and Vrelnan delegates kept an eye on my father, who with each passing day of no news or bad news, would watch him pace the floors, avoid conversation and often meditated during this time, or so my mother says." She gave a small smile.

"However, something in his actions convinced them that cold logic or no, this Vulcan was harboring emotion for his female partner. They did their best to increase their efforts, and had captured a member of this third party who had told them what they wanted to know. They had left her on a small M class moon. A barren wasteland with little to no water and no life. They found the moon and the first one off the ship was my father, being Vulcan, he was best to search her out in such terrain for extended periods of time. They had traced her faint life sign to a large rock face, that seemed to shadow a small oasis. My father found her slowly clawing her way toward a pool of water barely conscious and seriously dehydrated. The reports say that both sides of the negotiation party were surprised just how fast a Vulcan could run. My father had rushed to her side, took her in his arms as he brushed the sand from her face."

She stopped and took another drink, Larkin was leaning forward, waiting for more as he tried to remain silent as promised. T'Pel gave another smirk, then continued, "From how my mother tells me, she opened her eyes and saw his face and a water flask he was holding near her lips."

"_I will give you water when your body is dry, food when you are hungry, shelter from the elements, and my heart should you accept it. You may deny me if you wish, but after you have had water and have healed. Drink my ashal-veh."_

"He tilted her head back and fed her the water. Letting her soak it up before they took her back to the ship where they gave her the medical attention she required. When she had recovered enough she had quietly slipped out and found my father sitting in meditation. She had made his cup of tea and sat patiently behind him until he had finished. She often says I would not believe the look of shock on his face when he turned and saw her, holding out the cup of tea to him. He had asked her why. After all the times he had waved her away."

"_The time I have spent among your people I have come to learn a great deal about Vulcan. In the time I have known you, I have grown to love you. Foolish as it may be, I will continue to offer you tea on this day. The day we met, because that day you stole something very precious from me. My heart. My Logic. My Katra. I do not want them back. I want you to keep them and so you shall. Even if I have to endure as a simple debate partner. I would be content with that." _

"Without saying another word, my father knelt before her and took her cup and drank from it only to share it with her." T'Pel gave a wave of her hand, "The rest was always far to sentimental for my tastes because my mother loves to embellish her stories." She smirked, "So I will spare you. However, you were correct in your assumption that this had brought the two waring factions to working together, and to realize that the issues with the arranged marriage could not be helped. All was well after."

Larkin sat back, "A touching story. You do not hear of such things often where we Vulcans are concerned. Then they had you soon after?"

T'Pel gave a tilt of her head, "He went into Pon Farr some time after, and then yes. My brother came a few years after me."

"Fascinating." He said, glancing to the center piece of her coffee table and quirked a brow, "Chess? Would you like to play?"

T'Pel looked at the board and nodded, "If it would please you."

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

It began as just a regular day. Uneventful, as they headed back into Core of the Federation. T'Pel was feeling a slight twinge of annoyance as her schedule had been changed so she spent more time on the bridge, at the captains request. It left her little time for her pursuits of studies of Vulcan and Betazoid comparative psionic abilities. Her attempts to further the control of her own abilities and perhaps even develop new meditative techniques. However, orders were orders.

There was something that pulled at her, that puzzled her. That was her curiosity as to why Solok had requested the change to begin with. It was not as if her skills in astrometrics were anything overly impressive. Though is also seemed that the air surrounding him had changed somehow. She was not sure how or why and felt it best to keep an eye on further change.

The hiss of the ready room doors opening sounded and Solok walked out, "Torvin, lay in a course for home. Vulcan. Starfleet has allowed us to take leave for a few weeks."

He took his seat, raising the PADD in his hand as Torvin gave a nod. Taking leave frequently was not something Vulcan's required, and more often then not, Admiral Burnley had to order him to do so. However, he had put the request in himself. He had figured that after 'Wonderland' and the past year they all needed it.

"It will be a refreshing change to go home. Do you plan on visiting family when we reach home?" Samok asked.

Solok didn't bother looking up, "I will be staying with my sister."

Samok sat back in his chair, "She recently gave birth to her first child, did she not?"

The captain gave a nod, "She did. Her adun is on a diplomatic mission and she would find my company agreeable."

_Toz'ot (Uncle) Solok..._came a voice in T'Pels mind. She blinked, finding it a little odd. It was more of a passing thought, but didn't seem like hers.

"I assume you will be visiting your parents, T'Pel?" Samok asked her. She turned to look at him and gave a nod.

"If I do not, my mother would hunt me down and have...words with me concerning her anger. That is something I would like to avoid. How about you, commander?"

Samok tilted his head and laced his fingers together, "I will be spending time with my adun'a." He put simply.

His tone and actions toward her had seemed to ease slightly after his encounter with the Red Queen. However she still got the feeling of distrust, and was sure it was due to the intense emotional state he had been worked into that she was uncomfortably privy to. She could only do her best to forget it, but she suspected he still suffered from some form of after math from it.

"There is a new proto-type shuttle we have been working on for Starfleet. Perhaps I should put in a recommendation for them to allow you to be the pilot, Torvin." Solok said after a time, setting his PADD down.

Torvin turned and raised his brows, "I would find that very agreeable captain. Thank you. I was planning on taking out my families jet for modifications and a flight test after, however test flight of a proto-type does not come as often." He had always liked to fly and had always had excellent hand eye coordination and a certain...instinct. T'Pel assumed it was difficult to keep his feet on solid ground for too long and she gave a small smirk to herself.

T'Lara walked into sick bay and found Larkin hunched over his desk, a precision tweezer tool in hand and one eye enlarged by the magnifying glass he was peering through, "Another sculpture?" She asked, taking a seat.

He finished laying a small fiber in place and set his tool down, "Yes. It is going to be a gift. It is an Earth leaf fractal. I am attempting to work the fibers into a vine like pattern along the stems." He responded sitting back, still looking at it.

She stood up and arched over for a look and raised her brows, "Fascinating. It is coming along perfectly. Who is it for?"

"It is supposed to be a surprise." Larkin responded, looking up at her sternly.

She sat back down and crossed her legs, "You believe I can not keep it a secret?"

He cocked a brow, "You do not always keep things to yourself."

The slightest look of feigned offense crossed her tan face, "Larkin...you do not trust me?"

He gave a sigh and shook his head, "It is for you."

Her expression changed to one of actual surprise, "Me? What for? It is not my birthday for another 7 months, 2 weeks, and 28 days."

His finger tapped his desk and he swiveled it to the other side, "You are leaving. It is a parting gift."

Her eyes widened, "How did you find out?"

He gave her a pointed look, "There are many on this ship who have an inability to keep things to themselves. I also saw your resignation on the captains desk."

She looked to the floor, making a mental note to inform Solok to learn to clean up after himself better. Larkin eyed her a moment, "I also know you have had a desire to return home to start a family. Your...biological clock has been ticking for quite some time."

She raised a brow, "Such a human term. I think you use them the most out of anyone aboard."

He gave a small shrug, "They have a way with verbal expression."

"I suppose." she sighed.

Larkin stood and walked over to a cabinet, "I would like your opinion on this other piece I made for T'Pel. I noticed she likes to wear flowers in her hair and favors orchids. I am not sure how good I am with jewelry."

T'Lara tilted her head, "What has inspired such generosity?" She asked, somewhat surprised.

"I do not believe she has had many friends. It would be a...welcomed gesture, I would think." He answered, pulling out a small glass box and handed it to her. Inside was an ivory fractal of an orchid about three inches in diameter and in the center was a small silver and gold Vulcan IDIC pendant, with a light purple fading into the ivory.

T'Laras eyes widened as she looked it over, "This is...exquisite, Larkin." She looked up at his stoic features, "You have growing affections for her?"

His brows raised and he took a step to reclaim the flower, "No. Nothing more then friendship."

She moved it away from him, "This may suggest otherwise."

Quickly he snatched it from her and looked at it, "That is not my intention. However, should she make the assumption I will simply correct her. I do not believe she will, however." He put it back in the cabinet and took his seat again.

T'Lara stared at him a moment before tilting her head, "What would make you say that? If I did not know you as well as I do, I may assume as much myself."

"She seems to be a bit more...oblivious to overtures of affection. Yemen has made a note of that." He responded sitting back.

"Yemen?" T'Lara asked.

Larkin gave a nod, "He has attempted to show her his intentions, up until he had to blatantly point out to her that he was interested in her as his mate. She politely declined."

If T'Lara had been less of a Vulcan she would have given forth a giggle, but this wasn't the case. Instead her eyes softened and she tilted her head, "How unfortunate. Yemen is intelligent and kind. He would make a good mate."

Larkin cocked his brow, "I think our hybrid needs a little more then intelligence and kindness. I think that her displays in...Wonderland, have proven that there is much of her own abilities and nature she is unaware of. Yemen would be too...timid to assist her in such a journey."

She raised a brow and tilted her head at him, "You have put much thought into this topic. Are you certain you do not have similar intentions?"

His gaze hardened, "No." He pulled his uniform jacket down in a tightly controlled tug, "I was simply stating my observations."

"I see." She continued.

"There has been one observation however that I will have to keep a close eye on." He added, knowing he peeked her interest. "Have you not noticed? She has been called to spend a great deal of time on the bridge at Solok's request." He went on.

T'Lara nodded, "He felt that her talents would be better spent there. She is quick and resourceful and empathic. It allows him to deal with other ships with much more ease. As much as that irks her."

"Yemen also told me that he seemed rather forceful in her quarters being repaired. The one she was in originally when she came aboard. Right next to his." He implied.

Her expression was turning to one of confusion, "There was significant issues with that unit before. Logically, if it was not fixed completely, there was sufficient reason to believe the issues would spread."

Larkin gave a sigh, feeling she was not as adept to gossip as he was, "Then have you not see them together? The lingering glances? The pauses in mannerisms?"

She blinked and quirked a brow, "I believe you may be imagining things, Larkin." She responded coolly.

He put the glass box back into it's drawer and resumed his seat, "I do not believe the same." His eyes locked on hers, "You do not believe me...so see for yourself. Watch them."

T'lara gave a sigh and stood, "As you wish. However, I am in need of sustenance. Would you be agreeable to joining me?"

Larkin gave a nod and stood, the two of them headed out.


	2. Arrival

T'Pel stood from her chair and walked into Solok's ready room to find him sitting and reading. When he heard the door open he looked up and cocked a brow, "Lieutenant? Is there a problem?" The look of confusion grew as he watched her walk around his desk and plant herself on his lap, her legs on either side of him as her hands grasped his face. When he was about to give protest she kissed him. Pressing her smoldering lips against his with a fevered passion.

His hands moved to her waist to move her off of him, yet he hesitated. She was warm, and he could feel the heat of her neither regions pressing against his as he gasped for air. Her action was unrelenting and he found himself submitting to it with every brush of her lips against his, her tongue as it slipped into his mouth and he gave a moan.

Her perfume was intoxicating and he moved his arms to pull her closer, deepening the kiss and he could feel his inner beast begin to howl in pleasure, _YES! Such willingness! Such passionate abandon! Now take her...make her yours..._

The ferocity in which it growled inside him caused him to stop and he pushed her face from his, trying to catch his breath, "T'Pel...what has gotten into you? We can not do this..."

She moved her hand to his throat and pushed his head back so she could see into his eyes, "I have certain desires, Solok. Desires that have focused on you. Desires that are..." She paused, slowly grinding her hips into his as a devious smirk crossed her lips, "...quite difficult to control when they reach such a level."

Feeling her move against him, his eyes gave a flutter, "There is...much I do not understand of you, but will take this as truth for your case..." He paused, feeling her move to nibble on his ear as her hand took in a fist full of his hair, her movement on him not stopping, "...We should not...can not. I am your captain. T'Pel...you will obey me." He gave a growl as her teeth sunk into his neck, and his body tensed. She claimed him in that single moment, and his blood roared in his ears as he picked her up and pinned her to the floor, sinking his teeth into her neck in answer.

There was a sharp pain in his forearm and he awoke, giving a jolt then falling to the floor. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he knew then it was a dream. And what a dream it was! After a moment, he got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, looking to Fonn'es who had been fast asleep until the sound of Solok hitting the floor woke him. The sehlat simply looked at him a moment before lowering his head and eyes to return to sleep.

What was this foolishness? He had meditated before bed, and he was not due for the erotic dreams of Pon Farr for quite some time. It made little sense to him as he walked to get out a small med kit to fix his bleeding wound...that was caused by his own teeth. He scoffed and shook his head. How could he mark himself in such a way? There was no way he would be going to sick bay to treat it as it would likely inspire too many uncomfortable questions.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

T'Pel opened her eyes, her skin was crawling from her dream. She sat up and found she had kicked all the covers off and Foofy was sitting at the end of her bed, quietly cooing. The image of straddling her captain was stuck in her mind, yet she was not due to wake for another two hours. To be honest, she was confused as to where the dream even came from and rubbed her temples to try to clear the image. Her mind was awake now so there was no returning to sleep, and considering the alarming nature of her dream, a longer meditation was likely warranted. First a shower.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

The T'Kumbra was due to arrive in Vulcan space today, and as much as Vulcan propriety allowed, the crew was seemingly buzzing with mild excitement as T'Pel headed to the bridge for her shift. As she headed through the turbolift doors she glanced at the view screen to see if Vulcan was visible yet, but felt a twinge of disappointment that it was not.

At that moment Solok had arrived, and he paused a moment to look at her until she took her seat, "ETA, Prek, please."

Prek was usually the one who commanded during the night shift and he stood from the captains chair, "Ten hours and fifty eight minutes, Sir."

Solok gave him a nod, "Thank you. Dismissed." Prek left and Solok took up his seat, checking through operations as he did every morning.

T'Pel began going over the system charts for the area and did a few calculations of her own, "Sir, if we adjusted course slightly, we may be able to remove twenty minutes from Prek's estimate."

Solok quirked a brow and saw the projection she sent him, "Very efficient, lieutenant." He turned slightly in his chair to look at her, "In a hurry to get to Vulcan?"

She blinked and turned to look at him, "It simply occurred to me." She responded simply, though something was pulling at her mind and her stomach. They way he looked at her...it was some how different and suddenly she felt anxiety that perhaps somehow he knew of her dream. Though she pushed it away. How could he know? Unless she was to give it away by being too free with her emotions and thoughts.

Solok turned back in his chair, but kept his focus on her. It was as if for a moment she had somehow reached for him, but pulled back quickly. Her telepathic abilities were greater then Vulcans and he found himself wondering if she was able to pick up the memory of his dream. If that was the case, she likely would pull back. He ignored the ping of anxiety that seemed to grow.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

Six hours and ten minutes left of their journey home, and a shift change came. T'Pel and helmsman Torvik headed off the bridge on their way to the mess hall for midday meal and had struck up conversation of their lives on Vulcan before Starfleet, "There is a particularly treacherous canyon near my families home. I spent much time as a teen climbing and exploring nearly all of it. My mother often chided me, convinced it was an unnecessary risk." Torvik went on.

T'Pel gave a nod, "Mothers often have such concerns. Though my mother aimed to get me to socialize more often with my peers. Many logical debates ensued. So here I am, attempting to...broaden my social horizons." She said, a small smile curling the edge of her lips, both of them seemingly unaware that their captain was following.

It was not Soloks intention to eavesdrop on their conversation, however it was unavoidable as he was hungry and also heading to the mess hall. That did not alleviate the awkwardness and he had the urge to join the conversation, if for no other reason then to alert them to his presence, "Your mother is a diplomat, is she not?" He asked finally, picking up his pace ever so slightly.

T'Pel and Torvik slowed their pace, allowing for Solok to merge in the conversation (as this was unusual), "She is. She studied on Vulcan at the School of Diplomacy with my father, and is an efficient diplomat." T'Pel responded, feeling that odd sensation in the pit of her stomach again, which she figured was simply her hunger.

"There have been many partnerships between Vulcan and Betazoid through diplomacy. The two do seem to make an interesting team." Solok responded, his icy stare moving over T'Pels features. An interesting pairing indeed. The memory of finding it so when he saw her file surfaced. He had not known just what to expect from her, but he found himself pleasantly surprised. Logical yet able to understand emotions in a way Vulcans did not wish to, while keeping her calm with an unexpected ease. He had almost assumed she would be an emotional mess.

His goal had been achieved, however T'Pel and Torvik seemed to have had enough conversation for the time being as the rest of the walk to the mess hall was silent. Thankfully it was a short walk, and Solok stepped up to order some Plomeek soup and headed to the Captains dining area. T'Pel watched him walk off to sit alone in the small enclosed area while Torvik grabbed a salad, after which he went and sat by Yemen.

She stepped up to the replicator, "One bowl of supplement T'Pel Kestra 23." Once her bowl had appeared she picked it up and turned, fixing to head to her usual table by the window, but Solok caught her eye as he sat quietly and slowly eating alone. She tilted her head, he almost looked lonely as he seemed to stare at the table. So she walked over, peaking her head through the small window, "Would you like some company, Captain?" She asked.

Solok looked up, perking his brows slightly, but said nothing and simply waved her in. T'Pel took a seat across from him and watched as he quirked a brow at the green lumpy substance she had ordered, "What is that?" He asked.

"Pea soup. An acquired taste, so I am told. Though it is best with a bit of salt and pepper." She took up a small spoonful and gave it a smell before taking a bite.

Solok watched as she did the same to her second spoonful, "Why do you smell your food each time? Do you think the consistency and flavor has changed since your last bite?" He asked a little perplexed.

The faintest jade tint pricked the pointed tips of her ears as she blinked a moment, not having realized she was sniffing her food, "I...like the sent?" She replied, not entirely sure of herself.

He quirked his brow again, and returned to eating his own soup. A few minutes later T'Pel titled her head, "Did you realize that you wait exactly three seconds before you swallow?"

Soloks eyes widened a little before he looked at her, "I beg your pardon?" He asked finally.

"You wait three seconds before swallowing. One, two, three, and swallow. As if it is your own personal metronome." T'Pel responded.

He blinked a little indignantly, "What is the relevance of this observation?"

She raised a brow, "What was the relevance of yours?" She asked in turn.

Solok got the distinct impression she was attempting to be amusing, and felt a flutter of something in the back of his mind, only to feel it vanish too quickly before he could focus too keenly on it. He tilted his head, "Fair enough." He took another bite, intentionally swallowing after two seconds, "Are you looking forward to visiting your parents?"

T'Pel avoided sniffing her spoonful of soup again and swallowed, "I have not seen them in person since I left for the academy. I would say seeing them again will be a welcome change. Are you looking forward to returning home, Captain?" She asked in turn.

He gave a small pause as he looked to the table, "As you say...it will be a welcome change."

T'Pel tilted her head slightly, seeing a hint of something in his light blue eyes. Something that seemed almost scornful. Though as quick as it was there, it vanished as his eyes locked on hers. Normally she would have looked away or said something, however something inside her insisted she not break his gaze as she studied his features more then she ever had before. Then the feeling in her stomach returned and she looked down to her empty bowl, "Well, I should be heading back to the bridge. I have some notes that I need to revise. Excuse me Captain." She gave him a small bow and headed out after dispatching her dish.

Solok watched her as she left. He wasn't sure he was all too pleased to be left so quickly. There were very few of his crew that ever asked to eat with him, yet she did...rather freely. There was a certain pleasantness being close to her and he almost wondered if perhaps it was a projection of her Betazoid half. He wanted to ask her what it was like with dealing with such a half, but prevented himself. It would be inappropriate to probe her in such a way.

_...probe her..._a voice purred deep inside himself and he was suddenly reminded of his dream again and forced his eyes shut to push the images from his mind. _Silence..._he growled in return then stood, returning his dish to the replicator before headed back to work.

T'Lara stood and deposited her plate back into the replicator after watching Solok and T'Pels interaction as Larkin suggested. Nothing overly unusual, however there seemed to be something lingering between them. Perhaps more observing would be needed.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

"Vulcan is within range, and Vulcan Orbital Control has cleared us for docking platform 5 Captain." Torvik announced, and a wave of anticipation moved through the bridge.

Solok stood and walked up behind his helmsman, placing a hand on the back of his chair, "Then bring us home, Torvik."

Docking went smoothly and once everything had been seen to, the crew began to beam down to the planet in groups and some took transport off the station. Samok was one of the first to head off the bridge with Torvik. T'Pel had headed to her quarters to gather a few things and put Foofy in his carrying case. Larkin had met up with her as she headed onto the station. T'Lara and Varel had headed to the transporter room as soon as docking had finished.

Solok was the last to leave as he made sure his ship was left in good hands and that everyone made off the ship safely. He was also not in much of a hurry to head to his sisters, so he decided a walk around the station would be an adequate distraction.

Once on the station he was walking by a small sitting area and spotted members of his crew. Two were Larkin and T'Pel, sitting on a bench engrossed in conversation. There was a stirring in his stomach and something about it did not agree with him. Especially when Larkin had handed her a small glass box.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

T'Pel eyed the lilac and ivory fractal flower as she took the box from the doctor, "It is a gift of friendship. I noticed you seem to have a fondness for orchids." Larkin stated.

She looked up at him, obvious surprise written in her eyes, "It is...fascinating. Thank you. You did not have to do such a thing."

Larkin gave a nod of his head, "You are not the only one who has received a gift from me. I wanted to make you something."

There was a jade hue growing in her cheeks, "I really do not know what to say."

Larkin bowed his head, "You are not required to say anything."

T'Pel gave a small smirk, "I will simply need to make you something in return. However, my fathers transport should have arrived. Thank you for waiting with me. Enjoy your leave, Doctor."

They stood and he gave her a small bow, "You as well." With that they parted and headed off.

T'Pel had spotted Solok on the other side of the promenade and gave him a nod as she headed to the airlock she was to meet her father. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering him. Ever since lunch he had seemed distracted by something. It seemed unusual and she couldn't help but wonder if coming home was not as 'happy' as it should be.

Once to the airlock they had already began unloading passengers and she stood waiting, hoping she hadn't missed her father. He didn't know she was coming and had hoped she could make it a surprise. Luckily enough a moment later, she saw his green eyes and graying hair as he neared the exit and she stood at attention.

Sakar caught a glimpse of her and his brows perked up, "My daughter...how is it you are here?" He asked, thoroughly surprised.

She gave a bow, "I arrived shortly before you did, Ambassador. Starfleet has granted the T'Kumbra leave. After contacting mother, she informed me of your arrival time, so I decided to greet you."

"Ambassador...amusing. Come, I am sure your mother is quite anxious for us to get home." He said, giving her cheek a small pat before ushering her away from the group of people. His eyes moving to the small sound of anxious cooing coming from one of her bags, "Is this the...Foofy you wrote about?"

T'Pel gave a nod, knowing the creature wished to be let out and was growing frustrated with her, "It is."

He quirked a brow, "Why the name Foofy?"

"Kalen ingrained the name into the animal before sending him to me. His brand of humor." She answered, attempting to calm her pet with her own emotions, and it seemed to work for a bit.

"I see. Well it pleases me to know you have some companionship, even if it does have a ridiculous name." He looked over to her, his gaze soft and warm, "It is very agreeable to see you again, T'Pel. Your mother and I have missed you."

A small smile spread across her lips, "I have missed you both as well. It is good to be home."

They approached a transporter and stepped aboard, "I trust your life in Starfleet has been...fruitful?"

T'Pel quirked a brow, "It has been quite interesting to say the least." She responded before the transporter activated and they were sent down to Vulcan.


	3. Home Coming

**_I want to thank everyone who has been reading. I hope you like this new installment. :) Rated T for safty_**

Lorina had been sitting out in the hot Vulcan sun for nearly an hour and was fanning herself fiercely (more from anticipation it seemed) as she scanned the streets, watching and waiting for her husband and daughters arrival. It had been nearly seven years since she had seen T'Pel and as much as it pained her, she understood her child was simply chasing her stars. Sakar had been on a advisory mission for three weeks. She had been tied up in the house by herself and was ready to see some friendly faces.

Finally, she caught a glimpse of them both, strolling at a leisurely pace down the walkway as they conversed. She wasn't about to go running up to them, but the thought was more than appealing. However, Vulcans frowned on such behavior so she would save the smothering of affection once they got inside.

"_Please do walk faster, little one. I am dying out in this heat." _T'Pel had heard her mother in her mind and turned to look at the woman standing out on the porch in the shade.

"It may be best if we pick up speed, father. Mother may melt if we take too much longer." She informed Sakar with a slightly amused expression.

He turned his head and his eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of his wife, "Yes. We best prepare to be held and not released for some time as well. You especially, as I fear you may get the worst of it."

T'Pel quirked a brow, "It is likely she has a batch of your favorite cookies inside. Laced with chocolate. I would say it is you whom she has nefarious plans for."

As they rounded the corner into the yard he looked to his daughter and with a smirk, "She does not need to resort to such measures. I will gladly give her the attention she requires."

T'Pel couldn't help the furrow of her brow. That was not information she needed and she forced it from her mind just before being pulled inside and into her mother as the woman covered her face with kisses, holding her tightly.

"Oh, my Kestra! I am so happy to have you home I am crying!" She restrained herself enough to pull back to look her daughter over thoroughly, "Have they been feeding you well? You look thinner...and paler. Are you well?"

T'Pel allowed the attention and gave a small sigh, "I am quite well, mother. I eat regularly. You may ask our doctor if you think I am lying to you."

Lorina smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face, "Oh I am sure...you must allow your mother to make something of a fuss, however. It's been seven years since I have been able to touch you!"

T'Pel couldn't help but stare at her mother. She had never seen, nor felt, such strong admiration from the woman in her life, "Seven years, three months, and twelve days to be precise." Her gaze drifted to her father who was standing back observing just as Lorina pulled her in for another rib crushing hug.

"Don't make it worse, dear. It doesn't matter now. You are home for a time. Come; let me take your things to your room. Sit and relax." She grabbed T'Pels bag and turned, pulling Sakar into a rather impassioned kiss, "You did not think you would escape me, did you my love?" she smiled devilishly before walking off toward the stairs, "You can let the fluff ball out now. Just inform him that the neighbor's sehlat is a rather detestable creature who loves to chew on fur and that it is best to stay in the house."

T'Pel quirked a brow at her father who was in the process of wiping lipstick from his lips, "Why she wears that and then chooses to kiss people is beyond me."

Sakar looked at her, "It is her own way of marking us. She has adapted Vulcan customs in some of the most interesting ways." He moved a thumb to wipe lipstick from her cheek, "You may wish to wash your face, however. As I said...you would get the worst of it."

Her eyes grew, knowing she had to look a mess, and she set Foofie's carrying case down and opened the door, watching the fur ball shoot across the floor chirping all the way before heading to the bathroom where she saw pink splotching nearly her entire face. She sighed and began washing. Despite the physical affection, it was good to be home. The way Vulcan smelled, its overall vibe was pleasant to her. Seeing her father and even her mother was welcomed. She had probably missed them more then she realized.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

Varel had stepped off the transporter with T'Lara and her eyes were searching around at the sparse crowd and a moment later they seemed to brighten. He followed her gaze and saw a tall man with a lighter brown color of hair and brown eyes begin walking toward them. His own wife beside him, and he felt a rise of his own spirits.

"Tevek, my a'dun." T'Lara said as Tevek had held out his fingers for her and she raised her own to caress them.

"T'Lara, adun'a. It has been far too long." He closed his eyes as he returned the gesture, opening them and looking to Varel, "Commander. It is agreeable to see you again. I was just speaking to Sileia of how long you have both been from home."

Varel had his eyes locked on Sileias as their fingers touched, "It has been some time. It is good to be home." He looked up to Tevek, "Perhaps you and T'Lara will join us for dinner during our time here."

Tevek looked to T'Lara who gave a nod, 'That would be agreeable. Just let us know when would be most convenient for you."

They all gave a bow to one another and Tevek and T'Lara headed off. Varel took a moment to look over his wife a moment, "This was the dress you were working on last we spoke."

Sileia gave him a nod as they began walking, "Perceptive, _ashya_. I see your skills have not gotten rusty aboard the T'Kumbra. This is pleasing."

Varel clasped his hands behind his back and continued to look her over. She was a few years younger than he was, but she still looked as beautiful to him as they day they bonded. They had born two children who had grown and become productive members of society, Mena and Kintha. Mena was married with children of her own and Kintha was an ambitious young diplomat.

It was, indeed, very good to be home and once they slipped into their home he took the opportunity to pull her into his arms, "Though living aboard the T'Kumbra has been interesting...it has been lacking. However that void is now filled with your presence, my _ashal'veh_."

Sileia leaned into him a little, "You have been missed as well."

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

Larkin walked through his family house door. No one was home it seemed, though it was only his father now, who was likely off at the college. His father was a professor in medical science, so he was not expecting him home for some time.

He entered his old room and set his bag on the bed. It was unchanged and spotless. After looking around a moment, he began putting his things away in draws for his stay. Once he had finished, he walked out into the living area of the house. His eyes moved to a small picture of his late mother.

She had died when he was younger and it had been him and his father ever since. He remembered everything about her, from the scent of her hair, to the warmth of her skin. She was kind and fair and she had held her family in high esteem. His father and he, in all honesty, had never been the same since her passing. In his youth he had fought against his father's logic, joining Starfleet to get away from the pressure.

It wasn't many years later, when he had lost his own bond mate, that he understood that his father had simply wanted him to remain close. However, his career had been formed and time from Vulcan was good for him. Even now there was a slight twang of emotion lingering in the back of his mind at the memories, so he turned and headed out into the back yard to meditate. The Vulcan sun was setting now, and the heat had subsided a bit. After his meditation, he would prepare dinner for when his father returned home.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

After browsing on the station for a while, he adjusted his pack on his shoulder and headed down to the planet via transporter. The transporter station was abuzz with all the people, and as he had not expected a greeting party he promptly headed for the exit.

"Captain Solok, slow your pace," came a woman's voice from behind him.

He quirked a brow and stopped, turning to see a tall slender woman. Her hair was a perfect bob and her ice blue eyes locked on his, "T'Sai?" He asked, his eyes moving to the small child wrapped up against her chest.

"I was informed the T'Kumbra had arrived, so Rorik and I came to meet you. You look well, brother." She said, tilting her head.

He gave her a bow, "I was not expecting you, though it is agreeable to see you. You also look well."

"I have a room set up for you. Would you like to rest before evening meal?" She asked, ushering him toward the door.

"I would like to shower, then I will assist with the preparation should...Rorik require attention." He answered.

"You are not required to assist, Solok." T'Sai answered, adjusting her son.

"You are kind enough to let me stay with you while I am here. I will have it no other way." He tilted his head and gave her a pointed look indicating he was not about to argue on the matter.

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at her home and while Solok cleaned himself up, T'Sai was looking through the food stores to find something for dinner. In anticipation of her brother's arrival she had gone out for his favorite dish. Klitanta k'forati-mun (kleetanta with forati sauce) accompanied by Kreila (a flat bread-like food). For a light snack however she placed out sliced Pla-savas fruit. She recalled a very early memory of Solok as a child, just barely able to walk, and seeing his fascination with it. The blue to black color of it was often found attractive to off worlders, so it wasn't all that surprising.

Solok stepped out of the sonic shower and dressed in a black, silver trimmed tunic and pants before heading downstairs. It was odd not to be able to hear a low hum that permeated the T'Kumbra from the engines, but the silence was agreeable. He headed toward the kitchen and nearly tripped over small Rorik, who was sitting on the floor holding a small box that looked like some sort of puzzle.

The infant simply looked up at his uncle, his large blue eyes examining him before he cracked a large smile and cooed. Solok quirked a brow, "T'Sai? Do you make a habit of leaving your child on the floor?"

T'Sai turned sharply, her eyes searching for her son, "He was in his pen. Would you be so kind as to return him to it?" She glanced up to the look on Solok's face and gave a small smirk before turning back to her cooking, "You did say you wanted to assist and Rorik has developed skill in escaping his pen when my back is turned."

Solok's eyes returned to the boy who was still gazing up at him and, somewhat reluctantly, he bent down and picked him up, both his hands under the boy's arms. Rorik gave a squeal as he was hoisted up, obviously enjoying the momentum, and Solok's eyes widened. He moved over to the small pen and set the boy down inside, making sure the latch was properly locked before moving to turn away.

Rorik was not going to have it, however, and began a loud blood curdling scream, making his uncle spin around at the sound, alarm pricking his eyes. The child's face was contorted in anguish as his hands were reaching for him. Solok blinked and looked to T'Sai, who had not turned and was still focused on dinner.

"T'Sai...what do I do?" Solok asked after staring at the boy a moment.

"Pick him up. He may be hungry." She said simply, hiding the smirk on her face as she was enjoying this uncomfortable interaction between her son and brother.

Solok blinked before bending over to pick the boy up and he crinkled his nose, "I do not think hunger is the issue." He said, eying the boy who was now smiling at him.

"Then change him. Everything you need is in his nursery. There is even a manual should you need direction." She said, still not turning from her cooking. T'Sai did not need to see her brother's face to know his subsequent displeasure at the mere thought and her smirk spread ever so slightly as she heard him let out a sigh and head out to the nursery as instructed.

Solok entered the smaller room and looked around; being sure to hold the pungent infant at arm's length, until he found what he assumed was a changing table. He laid Rorik down on the table and found a replacement diaper and wipes, glancing at the manual and trying to ignore the ever growing feeling that his sister had somehow planned this.

He shut his eyes a moment and breathed in what little fresh air he could before removing the dirty diaper. He found quickly he had to hold his breath as it nearly made him gag. It was a natural function and this process was required, however, he had not expected to be taking care of it. This was not his son. However, the boy seemed to inherit his mother's mischievous nature as he gave a giggle and released his bladder.

After Rorik finished and giggled again, Solok looked down at his once clean tunic, sighed, and worked to get the boy changed as quickly and efficiently as possible. That being done, he removed his tunic and tossed it in the hamper, picked Rorik up and dropped him off in his pen as he headed back to the showers.

T'Sai turned and quirked a brow, thoroughly amused as she watched him walk off. Once he had showered again and changed his clothing, she had Rorik seated in a high chair and was spoon feeding him an orange paste.

Solok paused only a moment at the door, to look at the boy then to the table his sister had set, "Klitanta k'forati-mun?"

T'Sai gave a nod, "Your favorite, as I recall."

He gave a quick nod before taking his seat, "Thank you." His eyes danced over his plate, and he felt warmth build in him, knowing she had taken the time and effort, despite making him change her child.

"I have missed you, Solok. Welcome home, my dear brother." She said, spooning her own food into her mouth.

Solok's eyes moved to her face and he gave a small smirk, "I have missed you as well, T'Sai."


	4. Family Dinner Conversation

**_I want to thank Jamille Shane, tahmtahm, and Wildblume for your reviews. As requested more has been written and more will be added rather quickly. I had a good bit of this already written out. ^.^ So I hope you like it! Enjoy! _**

Tevek walked through the door and looked around. It had been nearly a week since his adun'a had returned home, but he was forced to work most of the time until now. He could smell her perfume coming from their room and he walked back to find T'Lara standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. He assumed she had just stepped out of the shower as she was still in her bath robe and he walked up behind her, leaning his nose into her soft caramel locks to take in her sent.

"You are home early. I had hoped to have evening meal ready before then." She said, allowing the closeness as she set down her brush.

"I finished early. I have obtained the next few days off to spend proper time with you." He responded, snaking his hands around her waist.

T'Lara quirked a brow, feeling his attentions, "What did you have in mind, Tevek?"

"Have you turned in your resignation?" He asked, or rather purred, moving his fingers to the robes ties.

"I have. I will not be joining the T'Kumbra when the ship leaves orbit." Her lips began to creep into a small smirk at his lack of subtly.

"So we are free to begin attempts at creating a family, then?" He purred again in question, lightly beginning to pull the ties loose.

T'Lara turned in his arms to face him, her nose brushing across his lips, "If that is what we wish, yes. However, is it your intention to create a family now? Or simply enjoy your adun'a?" She quirked a questioning brow, the smirk remaining on her lips as she pulled the ties free herself.

"Can we not have both?" Tevek cooed, locking his eyes on hers as he slipped his fingers into her hair and kissed her.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

T'Pel walked into the kitchen wearing her old pajamas as she searched around for the plate of cookies, hoping her father had not done them in and her mother turned from the stove, eyes wide, "You go right back upstairs and change into something more appealing young lady. I will not have you spoiling your dinner on cookies, either." She hounded and turned back around.

T'Pels eyes grew wide with confusion as she looked around, noticing the dinner table had been set and with her mothers _best china_, "There are four place settings. Are we expecting company? I was planning on studying this evening."

"Well change your plans because we are having company." she turned and eyed her daughters clothes, "Go change. You may not care how people see you, but I will not have you dressed like a homeless woman."

At that moment Sakar walked in and took a seat at the head of the table, his eyes locked on a PADD before he glanced up at his daughter.

"Not another male you find to be an agreeable prospective mate, mother. Father...assist...please." T'Pel nearly protested.

Lorina gave a chuckle, "That honestly was not my intention, my dear girl."

"If not, then who is it?" T'Pel asked, Sakar doing his best to stay out of it.

"You will see. Now go change. Do not make me tell you again." Lorina chirped, giving the hybrid a pointed look.

T'Pel sighed and turned, heading back upstairs to find something suitable to wear. Sakar set down his PADD and eyed his wife, "Why did you not tell her the identity of our guest?"

"She would have protested and if I argued much longer with her, I would have burned my saute. Plus he should be here soon."

Sakar resumed his reading and simply shook his head. He learned a long time ago that getting between his wife and daughter if unnecessary was a dangerous task.

T'Pel began searching through her closet for something to wear and noticed quite a few additions had been made. Colorful additions. Knowing if her attire did not at least match her mothers, she would be told to change again so she made her selection based on what she was sure her mother would chose for her. It was embarrassing when her mother laid out clothing for her, she was not keen on the idea of it happening again.

There was a dark red tight fitting dress she pulled out. A bit brazen for her tastes normally, but if it would silence her mother then that was her goal. Her hair was a tangled mess so she hopped into the shower, deciding to leave it down and let it curl. Once dressed, her make-up done (modestly), and her perfume set she looked herself over in the mirror once more to make sure she passed as Betazoid as possible, aside from the points of her ears holding back her thick curly hair.

The door chimed and Sakar stood to answer it, "That should be our guest. I will answer." He said and headed toward the door. Lorina giving him a nod and smirk as he passed.

When he opened the door there was a tall slender Vulcan man wearing a hunter green tunic trimmed in pale gold with a robe to match, "Captain Solok I presume?"

Solok gave Sakar a bow, "You would be correct. I trust I am not late."

Sakar stepped aside and motioned for Solok to enter, "My adun'a did not give me a precise time for your arrival, however I would say you are not late as she is still in the kitchen. Welcome to our home, Captain."

Solok gave him a polite nod, "I am honored to have been invited." He actually had been quite surprised when he received the call from Lorina with an invite. He was even more surprised that she had formed a logical debate in preparation should he attempt to refuse, as she was not going to take no for an answer.

"I believe my daughter is still upstairs getting herself ready. She however does not take as long as my adun'a." He motioned again for Solok to have a seat, and took up his own, "I think it safest should we wait here."

Solok looked to Sakar and quirked a brow, "Safest? Are you bonded with a sehlat I wonder?" He attempted at humor.

Sakar raised both brows and gave a small smirk, "You do not know how much truth that holds some days."

T'Pel had heard the door chime and as she finished up primping her hair and headed toward the stairs but stopped a moment when she heard the two men talking just down below. Her heart nearly stopped as she thought she could recognize the other mans voice. There was a turning in her stomach, and she chided herself for it and forced herself down the stairs slowly.

Sakar looked over from his chair and gave her a nod, "I see you found the clothes your mother added to you wardrobe."

Solok looked over to her and his eyes widened. He did not often see Vulcan women in such a color, but it accented the pale tint of her skin well. There seemed to be a bit of it exposed as the skirt of her dress rose to just above her knee's and the collar was cut rather low, the rest clung to her curves and he couldn't help his brows from raising. She had on simple flat shoes and a small flare of amusement rose. It through off the whole outfit in his opinion, but was undeniably her.

"I did. She insisted I change, so I adorned something I felt would please her. Do you feel this will suffice?" T'Pel asked, motioning to herself as her eyes drifted from her father to her captain.

Sakar gave a nod and motioned for her to join them in the sitting area, "I think she will be pleased. However your discomfort is showing just slightly with the shoes."

T'Pel took a seat, keeping her legs together, "She obtained clothing, but no shoes to go with. It does not matter to me regardless." Her eyes moved to Solok and she gave a nod, "It is agreeable to see you, Captain. Rather a surprise. My mother did not inform me she had invited you."

She scanned him a moment, having only ever seen him out of uniform once, and found the green robes suiting for him.

"I received her call just the other day. She insisted on meeting me and felt dinner would be agreeable." He answered calmly.

"She is an excellent cook. I have no doubt you will be please." She nodded, feeling a growing awkwardness as things began to grow quiet.

Lorina trotted out from the kitchen removing her apron with a smile, "Captain! A pleasure to finally meet you." She exclaimed as she gave him a bow.

Solok stood and returned her gesture, "It is an honor to finally meet you, adun'a of Sakar."

Lorina gave a giggle, "Please, call me Lorina. No need to be so formal, captain. Dinner is ready if you would all like to eat." Her black eyes scanned T'Pel as her face fell the instant she saw her shoes, "T'Pel...you couldn't have found better shoes?"

T'Pel stood and smoothed out her dress, "There was none and it is too late to change them now." She said in retort and headed for the kitchen.

Everyone had taken their seat and the food had been dispersed, "So captain, I trust my daughter has been well behaved?" Lorina asked.

Solok looked up and blinked, forcing himself to swallow before answering as he had taken a bite already, "She is an efficient officer."

Lorina spent most of dinner trying to avoid any seriously personal questions but come close to the end of the meal she couldn't help herself and turned her attention on her daughter, "So...meet any nice men aboard the T'Kumbra?"

T'Pel's eyes grew, "What?" Was really all she was able to choke out.

"Men. You know. Those tall handsome creatures...usually...on two legs with..." She nearly continued until interrupted.

"I know what you are referring to. I am unsure as to what you are attempting to gain by such information." T'Pel retorted, getting an idea regardless and not liking this turn in conversation one bit.

"It's been seven years. I'm not getting any younger...and neither are you. I want grandchildren. Is it too much to ask that you at least look for a mate?" Her eyes moved over to Solok, dripping with sincerity, "Have you seen her attempt such a thing or does she spend all her time with her nose in a console?"

T'Pel began clenching her fist, "Mother, this is none of your concern..."

Lorina's eyes shot to her quickly, "It is where your health is concerned. I know you won't want me to bring it up, so I will do my best not to. Just explain to me why you won't consider a mate."

There was a serious amount of uncomfortableness that instantly filled the room from Solok, her Father, and herself. The only one oblivious to it or willing to ignore it was her mother, who had turned on her and pressed questions of a very personal nature right in front of her captain. There was no veiled attempt to mask the glare she shot to her mother as she stood, "Forgive me if I am not as...co-dependent as you. I will handle my life and my situation on my own. I do not require your assistance."

Lorina was about to say something when T'Pel turned and left the table, heading out the back door with no attempt to make sure is closed lightly. The indignation. The humiliation. That was not proper dinner conversation and should not have been brought up in front of guests. Heading out past the yard and toward the desert mountains, attempting to keep her anger in check. Meditation...that was what she needed.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T

Larkin was sitting quietly across the table from his father who was reading at the table. He understood that his work was taxing and required his full attention, so he said nothing and just ate quietly. Up until his father set his PADD down and looked at him, "Do you have plans for while you are here?" He asked.

Larkin looked up and thought a moment, "Nothing pressing. I thought at some point I would pay a visit to the medical institute at some point."

"You do not have plans to see friends?" His father asked.

Larkin gave a small shrug, "T'Lara has invited me to dinner at some point, but other then that I have not given it much thought."

His fathers face fell slightly and he sat back, "It would be prudent for you to attempt to find a new mate while you are here. Or is there someone of interest on your ship?"

Larkin blinked, "Again, I have not given it much thought."

The older man gave a small sigh, "Well you should."

"You do not have a mate." Larkin retorted.

His father locked his eyes on his sons, "I have an...arrangement. It works for me. However I do not want such an arrangement for you. You are still young."

"Why does this concern you?" Larkin asked finally. He knew his father as a logically stubborn man, "You yourself have retired to a life of solitude after mother passed. Having this...arrangement only for the time of Pon Farr. You seem content. Why would you assume I would not also be?"

"I will repeat myself. You are still young. You were not bonded long enough to...fully appreciate what a marriage can provide. I simply wish you see you cared for." His father responded and Larkin could have sworn he saw a glimpse of pain prick his eyes.

"If anyone should appeal to me in such a way, you can rest assured I will not ignore it. Is that sufficient enough for you?" Larkin asked after a moment, hoping it would end the conversation.

His father knew that he could not press him to do what he did not want to and he bowed his head, "Should you wish for my assistance, when you need, I will find you a mate again. Just give me the word. Allow me that one assurance at least?"

Larkin gave a sigh and nodded, "I will. Thank you for your concern." The rest of the evening was spent in silence and Larkin chided himself for not forcing more conversation on his father. He wanted to know what he was working on. When he was not at his lab, he had his nose berried in PADD's and jotting down notes. The man was always dedicated, but rarely would he spend so much time in though unless he was close to something.


	5. Emotions

**_I was going to wait, but I couldn't resist. So here is more. :) Thank you as well caren rose!_**

The sun was beginning to set and it turned the sky a lovely blush of orange and pink. The breeze was soft and despite the normal Vulcan temperature, it was rather comfortable. Looking down on to the Capital, it gave her a sense of peace. The hover cars buzzing to and fro, yet all she could hear was the wind.

Her thoughts were calm as she sat on the rock face and took pleasure in knowing she was a good distance from home, knowing full well her mother knew where she was going. Father always seemed to convince mother that time and solitude was all that their daughter needed and she would return.

No one ever seemed able to understand. It was not her fault that she was the way she was and found solitude and scientific pursuits preferable over romantic attachments. T'Pel had never had a desire to mate with anyone, and if she did her preference would be Vulcan. Though that was not going to be an active pursuit, however.

"You have upset your mother." Came a voice from behind.

T'Pel shut her eyes and took a breath, knowing who it was, "That is nothing new, Captain. Why did you follow me?" She asked.

"I felt it inappropriate to stay, so your mother asked that I make sure you were well." He responded, staying back a few feet from her.

"I am well." She replied. His foot steps came closer and she could see the bottom of his dark green and gold trimmed robes in her peripheral vision. The more she saw him in the color the more she liked it.

"Are you? I can sense something troubling you." His dulcet voice observed as he hovered. Even with the Red Queen, she did not seem as troubled as she did now.

Clenching her teeth she pulled what ever emotion back to where she felt it belonged. It did nothing but make her feel vulnerable and she despised it. She could not appear weak to him, "Nothing that should concern you."

There was silence a moment before Solok joined her on the ground, perching himself comfortably on his knee's, "You are my officer and your well being _is_ my concern. Why do you hide from me?" He asked softly.

The question surprised her and she turned her head to look at him, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your emotions. I am fully aware that you feel them on a stronger level, yet you attempt to bury them." He replied, looking off at the sun. He was beginning to think that she broadcasted her emotions more then she knew. Surely he was not the only member aboard their ship who had come to the same conclusion.

Her eyes widened slightly, "I simply strive for logic and total emotional control." She surmised, unsure of just how to respond. She was feeling a flare of concern from him.

Finally he turned his cool gaze on her, and there was an unusual softness to them, "That is admirable, however counter productive to who you are. In the time I have known you, you have shown great resilience and courage. As well as a certain tenderness when dealing with others. You are far more intuitive then I think you realize. Granted these are not qualities that are known for Vulcan's, however you seem to forget that you are only half. You need to aim to understand such emotion. It will not disappear." He answered, his eyes looking to the sand she had gotten on her dress.

She was stunned, but she could not find it in herself to look away from him. Something in his words rang very true to her and she felt alarmed, "I...do not know how to respond." She confessed, looking away finally, "Aside from the fact that I feel...foolish. "

"Why?" He asked simply.

"For _feeling_ foolish." T'Pel responded forcefully, standing and beginning to pace.

Solok stood again and watched her calmly, his hands behind his back, "You are ashamed of your emotion. It makes you feel weak, and in return, you think that others will see you as weak. As is the typical teachings of Surak and the ways of Vulcan." He observed with uncanny precision.

She stopped and clenched her fist. There was something wounding hearing the words spoken allowed, and she instinctively chastened herself for feeling at all. Her anger was beginning to grow and she could not allow it, so she walked away quickly and left him standing there.

Her feet took her further into the desert and away from the city. Attempting to calm herself she breathed and quietly chanted to herself. Trying to reason why she was feeling this strongly, it made little sense to her. Then she stopped with a sudden understanding. Solok wasn't attacking her, as much as she was wanting to believe it. He simply touched a nerve that she did indeed feel weak. Running from it was not going to make it go away. The logic was so simple yet she had avoided seeing it, but had been assisted by his calm emotional current that told her not to fear. Though it did not seem as if it was intentional but more instinctual.

Then she felt his presence again as he had slowly followed her, "Is it only your Vulcan anger that you aim to silence, or are there other emotions you fear?" He inquired as he walked around to face her, thinking that the answer would be yes and the reason for her dedication in her work and general avoidance of social activities.

"You keep using emotional terms for my reactions." T'Pel protested looking to the floor.

Solok tilted his head slightly and took a calculated step forward, "That is because whether you wish to admit it or not, your reactions are based in emotion. Well, they are currently."

She looked up at him and could feel her muscles tense at the sudden thought that he could have her transferred at a moments notice and there was a shot of pain that coursed through, "I do not desire to be angry. It is difficult to suppress. I should have better control then this."

His stone like features did not change, his hands behind his back as he looked at her. He almost thought he could see her pain written in her eyes a moment and there was a sudden desire to touch her. To give her calm and reassurance through his fingers, but he held back, "You believe you are alone in that battle? Granted it is easier for some, however we all have the same issue. This is why we spend so much time in meditation and study. To learn to control our base impulses more efficiently. I assure you, you are not alone."

"Why do you feel anger?" He questioned calmly after a pause.

T'Pel thought a moment, "I do when I am acting irrationally."

Solok gave a small nod, "Why?"

Her eyes met his, "As you said...I feel weak." Her anger was subsiding and she could feel sadness taking it's place. Another emotion she was uncomfortable with. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel obligated to assist her.

"What do you consider weak?" He continued.

"I do not understand." She confessed.

He took another step forward, "Think for a moment, that you believe emotion to be your weakness. I have seen cases where it has proven to be a useful tool for others. It provides motivation unlike anything I have ever seen. Not that the actions created by that are logical or rational, but do not focus on that just now. You seem to focus on the negative." Moving behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now look at the sun set. This often produces an emotional response in humans. What do you see?"

"I do not understand the relevance of this." She retorted.

He leaned in a little closer to even his view with hers, "It is to find a more positive emotion to get your mind off of the negative ones you are feeling. Now...what do you see and how does it make you feel?" The act of touching her sent a tingle through his fingers. There was not much cloth between her skin and his and touching was considered impolite among acquaintances...however she offered no protest.

Her eyes scanned the horizon and her mind went through all the scientific terms for the phenomenon, but she knew that was not what he was asking, "I see warm colors, and...I find them relaxing." She answered, allowing herself to relax into his hands. They held her firmly, yet not forcefully. She almost felt protected.

Solok straightened slightly, "Let that fill you. Release your anger and sadness. Now you may be able to understand why your mother caused you discomfort." He bluntly pointed out and stepped away and took a seat on a boulder.

T'Pel eyed him, feeling better, but not too keen on the idea of discussing the matter, "You heard what she said."

He gave her a nod, "She desires grandchildren. This is not uncommon for most parents of adult offspring."

She cocked a brow, "You do not have children. Does your mother often inquire as to when you will produce any?" She asked bluntly.

Solok cocked a brow, "No, however my mother is Vulcan. That does not mean I do not understand your position."

"Oh? How would you understand?" She questioned.

He was taken back a little and stared off in thought, "I do not have a mate. My last decided to choose another. She was...uncomfortable with my being in Star Fleet and grew close to another in my absence." he confessed. It was not a topic he willingly shared with just anyone, however he felt with how he had pressed her it was only fair to give her some insight to who he was.

There was a long moment of silence between them until she sat next to him. It just occurred to her that it was a bit odd he was staying with his sister and then having seen what she thought was a forlorn expression on his face aboard the station, "Does that bother you?" She asked quietly.

He tilted his head, "It was an...adjustment. We were bonded as children and I never made any attempt to form much of a relationship with her. I can understand her logic in finding it a displeasing match, however." Now he was the one in the spot light. This was not his intention. He knew his temperament. When you hear the same thing from a great deal of sources, one can only accept that there was truth in the words. He was hardly considered pleasant among his peers and he knew that was the reason he kept them at arms length. It was difficult to understand emotional races. Yet, here sat a young Vulcan Betazoid hybrid who did not look at him with the same disdain and conversed with him with no concern of his rank or anything else aside from who he was. She made no judgment of him.

T'Pel was trying not to stare at him. Solok had never confided in her. She believed him incapable of such a thing. Even though she was half Vulcan, there was still much about other Vulcan's she still did not understand and was unsure if she ever could, but there was a question that was begging to be asked and his confession spurned it on, "Are Vulcan's able to love?"

This caught him off guard and he looked at her, wondering if she was poking fun at him, but the look of pure sincerity in her eyes confessed otherwise, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

She bowed her head, "It has been something I have never understood. I would think so, however with how others treat one other, I wonder if my father is a random occurrence of such an emotion. He has sound logic, but...it seems easy for him."

"Your father?" He asked.

"I have no doubt he loves my mother. I have even felt it from him. A warmth that he has for her and his children. I do not get the same emotion from others." She replied.

He took a moment to think it over, "I would not know. It is not something I myself have been privy to, however it is also a strong emotion that most try to suppress." He looked at her a moment and watched the fading light illuminate her pale olive skin. There had always been an element to her eyes that he found appealing. It was perhaps the emotion that lay behind them, though he never had the realization until now.

_Remember what Q warned...Event horizons...a force strong enough to draw in light and never release it..._

_Silence. _He answered the voice and shoved it away, "Is it an emotion you have felt and is the reason for your curiosity?" He asked finally, finding his own curiosity peeked as to why with how she reacted to her mother, why she would be interested in knowing. As well as asking him when she could ask her father.

T'Pel looked up at him again, "No. It is something I have felt from others in my service with Star Fleet. It is one of the second hand emotions that confuse me."

Solok gave a huff, "The over whelming yearning for a bond with another. It opens the way for much more harmful emotions. I can not help but wonder why they bother with it."

She eyed him, "Emily would say you have a very jaded view on the subject."

He cocked a brow, "Ensign Swiss knows nothing of me. What would your opinion be?"

She adjusted herself slightly, "That you are correct in some cases, however you have not felt it as I have. At its purest form, even I have felt a longing for it. Many describe it as pleasurable and that it makes...life worth living." Cocking a brow she added, "It is also the reason my mother protested my bonding to another when I was young."

Solok allowed himself to lean back on his hand as he listened to her, "I am unsure I understand. Why would your mother protest?"

"She felt that with my duel nature that it would be unfair to pick and choose for me. That, and being the hopeless romantic she is, felt I should have a chance to find love. I suppose I have always thought her foolish for it." she added.

"Yet you have felt a longing for it. Why?" He asked calmly.

T'Pel gave a small shake of her head, "I believe it has something to do with being happy. Not to be...judged. When they embrace or kiss...something seems oddly alluring about it."

He cocked a brow and looked off to the mountains, "They do perform the action frequently. Is this not something you have experienced?" His eyes glances to her lips a moment before he shot them back up. T'Pel could not help the slight blush that flooded her cheeks and he saw and sat up straight, "Forgive me. That was a personal question."

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Mean while, T'Pels mother Lorina was walking up the mountain face on the trail she knew her daughter took to escape, closely followed by her Husband, Sakar.

"I assure you she is in no danger." Sakar, called after his head strong mate.

"It isn't like her to be out this late." Lorina replied, not slowing her pace.

"She is not alone. There is no danger." He called again.

"As I am sure Captain Solok is a capable man...I still need to know they are OK." Was Lorina's reply.

"If they are not? Will you jump to their rescue?" Sakar asked, sarcasm dripping from his deep voice.

"If I have to, and so will you." Lorina was now reaching the top where T'Pel had been sitting and usually stayed, but she stopped to wait for her husband and to catch her breath.

"I am unaware of what danger they could possibly get into. You are being illogical." Sakar stated and he caught up to her, not showing any signs he was tired.

Lorina tilted her head and looked at him, "You should know me better then that by now, love." She gave him a smile as he simply cocked a brow and gave a nod. Looking around her face fell again, "This is usually the spot she likes to sit. They are not here."

"Perhaps they decided to take a walk." He offered, knowing it was in vain and she would likely continue her search.

"In the desert? Why?" She asked, pacing while trying to catch her breath.

"Privacy, perhaps?" He offered, eying her.

Lorina stopped and looked at him, her eyes widening a little, "They are not too far from here. I can sense them."

Sakar eyed his wife a moment, "Well? Are they in danger?" He knew they were not, but he asked simply to humor the woman. Only to tilt his head as he watched a smile form on her face.

"No...quite the opposite." She walked up to him and took his hand.

Sakar cocked a brow, "Surely they are not..." He began.

"Oh no...not quite that far. Thought I do believe the good Captain has awakened something in our little girl that could be quite healthy for her." Lorina explained proudly.

He thought a moment and looked over to the expanding desert. Lorina started to walk back, but Sakar did not let her hand go and stood fast. She turned and looked at him, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I am not so sure this is an agreeable idea." He said sternly.

"Why not?" asked his wife again.

"They are both in Star Fleet. He is her captain. There are protocols against certain...relationships." Was his response.

"Oh tosh. Star Fleet does not dictate peoples lives that badly." She soothed, "Is this just your fatherly instinct kicking in?"

He cocked a brow and looked at her, "I want to see her happy just as you do. However their actions have consequences should this go too far."

Lorina sighed, "Yes...but not life threatening. Plus, they are grown adults. It is their choice. Let us leave them be."

Sakar raised both brows, "A moment ago you were convinced she was unable to take care of herself."

She smiled, "That was before. This is now. As a woman it is my prerogative to change my mind."

He sighed and began to follow her back down the mountain, "Which you do far to often."


	6. A Lingering Scent

_**Sorry for the delay...went on vacation. :) **_

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Their conversation was cut short and T'Pel looked off to the distance. Soloks eyes scanned her face, "Is something wrong?"

"My parents. I think they came looking for me." She responded.

He glanced down and noticed her fingers close to his and stepped away from her lest he falter and touch her again, "It is getting late. Perhaps I should return you home."

His demeanor was distant from her once more, but she made no comment, "Very well." Her eyes scanned him, and she could feel him pulling away. It was a very new feeling for her and she pulled back the slight alarm from it. She had enjoyed this time they had spent together as she was sure it was rare for anyone.

Solok followed, walking next to her but keeping his distance. He was now feeling that he may have allowed himself to get too close to her. However openly shunning her now would just cause her to resent him and close herself off once more. That was not acceptable and he would not allow himself to dishonor her in such a way after his coercions. He knew she could feel his distance from her, however it could not be helped.

Sometime later they arrived to her back yard and Solok stopped, "This is where I leave you." Solok spoke softly, feeling it best to avoid heading back into the house.

T'Pel turned to him and gave a nod, "Thank you for escorting me home. I am sure my mother will appreciate that you took the time."

He took a small step forward instinctively, wanting to touch her again, but stopped himself and resorted to a small bow as he pushed the urge back, "Rest well. I will be in contact with you soon, T'Pel."

She returned his bow and turned to head inside, turning once as she reached the back door to see him as he turned and headed off. Giving a small sigh she opened the door and headed in, finding the kitchen empty. Quietly she shut the door and headed into the living area to find her father sitting in his chair reading over a PADD.

"Has mother gone to bed?" She asked as she took a seat on the couch.

Sakar looked up at her, his eyes had a certain warmth to them, as they always had and he gave a nod, "After she was sure you were safe and well, she felt relaxed enough to do so."

She leaned back comfortably, "Good."

Her father put his PADD down, not taking his eyes off her as he gave her that knowing stare. They sat there in silence for a while. His hair had a bit more gray to it then when she saw him last, and his face, while hansom, also seemed a bit older to her. There was something lingering on his mind, however.

"It is not my place, but as your father I feel I must ask." He gave a pause, calculating how best to approach the topic, "Are you and Captain Solok fraternizing with one another?"

"We are not." She replied coldly, surprised that he would adopt the idea to begin with.

He cocked a brow, "Your mothers excitement would tell me otherwise. I am not prone to assumption, however she is privy to things that often I am not."

"She would be mistaken." T'Pel continued, unsure just what the woman was saying now. Then she remembered the desert and speaking with Solok. She was so engrossed in the conversation she nearly missed the mental ping from her mother.

He let out a sigh, "Lying does not become you."

Finally she looked up at him sternly, "I am not lying." She insisted, feeling a little irked by the fact that her own father believed otherwise.

He could tell that she was upset and set his PADD on the table before moving to sit next to her, "Then what is it you two were discussing?"

"Solok was attempting to help me ease my discomfort and frustration. He feels suppressing my emotions can at times be harmful to me." She explained calmly.

Sakar gave a nod, "I would agree. It is good that he cares for your well being, however, that is not what has you in this state."

T'Pel looked at him, feeling a surge of emotion from deep within her. It was a feeling that seemed to be growing in frequency lately and it was beginning to concern her, "And what state am I in, Father? Explain it to me." She could hear the fear in her own voice, but held tightly to keep control of herself.

His eyes scanned her face with concern, "It would seem a new emotion has been introduced to you."

She looked at him in question, "What emotion do you think has been introduced?"

He gave a slight smirk, "You care for him. More then a simple officer would her commanding officer. Much as I did when I came to know your mother. Yet you know that such a match is frowned on in Star Fleet, as I am sure he does as well."

She cocked a brow,wanting to protest it, though logically she knew he spoke the truth. The feelings she developed in the pit of her stomach when she saw him. Her dream was another indicator, as well as the urges she had to be close to him that she noticed. Finding a reason to speak to him. She gave a sight and bowed her head slightly "Vulcan men are far to perceptive." she said in a whisper.

"You...are not attempting to suppress it?" He asked, a little surprised.

She shook her head, "It was my first reaction, however there is not much logic in denying the obvious signs. Letting it course through me may have a calming affect and make it easier to attempt to understand. The point he attempted to make was not unsuccessful."

He took her hand between his, "Perhaps you should meditate and rest on it."

She gave small smile and gave his hand a squeeze, "That is agreeable. I will leave you to your reading and silence."

"Rest well, my daughter." He whispered as he raised a hand to brush her hair from her face. She had grown into a very intelligent woman and seeing that she was not so cold agreed with him. He was sure she would make any man happy.

"Good night." She said as she stood, then headed to the stairs and up to her room for the night.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Solok had made it to the walk way and had began heading home. Rather his sisters home. He was in no hurry to return, and kept a slow pace as he thought to himself. Dinner had not been what he had expected it to be as he really was not sure what to expect. He found it odd that Lorina had invited him at all, though he could relate to her desire to meet the man who was responsible for her daughters life, which was one of her more convincing logical points she had made when she called.

The night as a whole was not a disappointment and as much as the last bit of it was emotionally involved, he in fact enjoyed himself. He always found it interesting to further his knowledge of members of his crew. It was like studying an alien race. Everyone was different in their own way, even his people. Vulcan families were not without their share of problematic issues, even his.

T'Pel had looked lovely. A bit awkward, but statuesque all the same. _Dark red...a color for passion...and she wore it far better then she thought she did, did she not? With such unapologetic confidence..._His inner voice purred and he gave a sigh. The beast had a point, but such thoughts would not do him any good. Even if he were to peruse a relationship with her, he would require her approval first, and to approach her with an offer as her Captain could have troubling side affects should she not return the sentiment. If anything, he required more time.

He cut the thought short as he arrived to the steps leading into the small courtyard of his sisters house, and stopped to look behind him. The time it took to walk between the two houses was not vast, yet it seemed he had been walking for nearly an hour. Turning to head inside he tilted his head slightly, a small mannerism that a Andorian once commented on, "_It is as if you are signifying a physical aspect of literally cutting off a thought. It is not hard to tell when you have had enough conversation or when you will change the subject._"

As Solok approached the door, he saw his sister sitting in her chair with a single light on as she rocked Rorik as she read. He walked in quietly and she looked up, "How was your evening?" She inquired, eying his some what dirty robes.

Taking a seat he eyed his sister a moment, "Well enough. Has Rorik been keeping you from resting?" He asked, giving a nod toward her sleeping infant, who his first encounter with was far from pleasant. However, the child was beginning to grow on him as T'Sai would force him to hold the boy at times. Though he was sure to vacate the house entirely when he needed changing.

T'Sai adjusted the baby slightly, "He was hungry and soon fell asleep after I fed him. So I decided to read a while."

He gave a nod and eyed the child a while longer. Perhaps a little too long and T'Sai cocked a brow, "Is there something on your mind?" She asked.

Solok looked up, "I was reminded of a conversation at dinner. Nothing important." He assured as he leaned back a bit more, breaking eye contact with her. The subject of children seemed to be coming up quite frequently as of late.

She cocked a brow, "Perhaps not. however, interesting I am sure. Indulge me."

He gave a slight tilt of his head, "T'Pels mother berated her with questions about future offspring and finding a mate. Her growing exasperation with Lorina was...interesting to watch. I have never seen her get so close to anger so quickly. She held herself together well, regardless."

"I see. Does she often have emotional outbursts?" T'Sai asked.

"No. Tonight was a rare occurrence. The Lieutenant is an efficient officer and I have not been disappointed." He admitted confidently.

His sister sat and eyed him quietly a moment, "You have come to be quite familiar with her?" She asked finally. Seeing a ping of something in his eyes.

He looked up at her and cocked a brow, "I will admit she was an object of curiosity when she first came aboard. So I kept a close watch on her. T'Pel has more then proven herself since her coming aboard and there are times where we have been able to acquaint ourselves with one another further." He admitted subtly.

Her light blue eyes narrowed slightly, "Which is it?"

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Which is it? T'Pel or Lieutenant? I realize she is both, however you seem to see her as more then just a simple Lieutenant. Have you become...attached?" She asked, watching him suppress a flutter of emotion.

Both eyebrows raised in response to her bluntness, "I consider her a friend."

T'Sai tilted her head, "A friend? Are you sure she does not appeal to you as a prospective mate? As I am sure it is coming time for you to require certain...services."

Solok adjusted in his chair slightly, obviously a little bothered by her questioning, "I do not see how it is any concern of yours, T'Sai. Why the sudden curiosity?"

Her eyes fell to the sleeping Rorik, "Since I gave birth, conversation has been limited. Also, it is not every day my brothers cheeks are flushed." She said, and the smallest of smirks appeared on her lips as she looked back up at him. It was an expression that the two of them shared.

Solok just stared at her. He was not aware of the warmth in his cheeks until she mentioned it and he could just feel it worsen as he looked to the floor.

"You do like her. One of your subordinates no doubt. You crafty sehlat." She continued, half teasing as she watched the green pricking his ears and cheeks seemed to worsen.

He cleared his throat and stood, "I am going to meditate before I sleep. Have a good evening."Solok said as he gave her a bow. T'Sai gave him a nod and he turned and headed to the guest quarters.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

It was night and raining with the lights from the various cities illuminating the clouds with a dark hue of orange. Though there was nothing ominous about it as he walked through the desert and he could swear he had been here before. His eyes adjusted to the low light quickly and he could see a rock face off in the distance, and a woman on her knee's atop the highest one. Her hands were clasped in the steeple manner in which was normal for meditation, yet the one thing that caught his eye was the lack of clothing.

She was wearing a hood that seemed to flow down her breasts and connect mid stomach, leaving the rest of her torso bare. From what he could tell the fabric was light, almost a peach color. Her bottoms looked to be an undergarment of sorts in a darker reddish color. In the low light her face was hidden from him, but the desire to move toward her got his feet moving in her direction.

_What is she doing out in this weather? Surely there are more effective places to meditate._ He asked himself, watching out for rocks under his feet. His attention was turned upward again when he heard the howl of a wild sehlat in the distance and his eyes darted to the woman again who seemed to hear the howl as well and stood, jumping from the rock she was on.

He instantly began looking for higher ground to seek refuge on, assuming she was doing the same thing, and he picked up his pace and broke into a run toward her direction. They would likely be better off fending off a sehlat together.

_You want to protect her. Do not lie. Which is the sehlat she needs to worry about? The wild one? Or the one who has already picked up her sent?_ His inner beast cooed.

_Silence. _Was all he responded, jumping over a rock and running around the rock face the woman had been at. He looked around quickly for the woman and saw her gracefully bounding off toward a large plateau and he took off after her.

T'Pel was running, the rain hitting her face as she neared the plateau and she could feel a presence gaining on her heels as she clamored up the rocks, getting to the top and turning so see if she could spot the creature. However her eyes grew as it was not a sehlat that was on her heels, but a man that had been running after her with the sehlat right behind him. Quickly she looked around to see if she could find something to assist in pulling him up and was able to find a long branch. It seemed strong enough and she tossed one end over the edge, "Grab a hold of this." She called out.

Solok blinked, recognizing the voice, but he did not hesitate and grabbed the branch and hoisted himself up on the plateau, "Thank you." He looked to the woman and his eyes grew in shock. It was T'Pel, "T'Pel? What are you doing out here?"

She quirked a brow, "One could ask the same of you."

He stopped and thought a moment then blinked in confusion, "I can not recall, actually." He responded, trying to keep his eyes from wandering over her skin. The rain drops were catching what little light there was and reflecting it off her skin like small diamonds and he suddenly found himself quite thirsty.

T'Pel gave a nod, "Same here. I just know I was meditating when I heard him howl." She said as she pointed to the Sehlat that was now circling down below.

Solok looked down and furrowed his brow, "What him? T'Pel...there is nothing down there." He said as he looked to her.

Her eyes went wide a moment and she looked back down the hill and still saw the animal circling, "But...I see it...I feel it. He is close and starving..." Her eyes met his, yet they seemed to imply a knowing, something she saw in him. Or so it seemed and he reached a hand out to touch her cheek when suddenly she disappeared right in front of him. He was left with the smell of her perfume and his eyes opened to the sun coming through his bedroom window as he sat up. Another dream. This one however was less intense, and he stood to ready himself for the day.


	7. New News

**_I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. It pleases me to know your thoughts on this because I write it for your enjoyment just as much as I do my own. :)_**

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

The next morning came and T'Pel was awaken by the smell of raisins and when she opened her eyes, her mother was sitting next to her bed holding a tray of oatmeal and risen cookies.

"Morning." Lorina said softly.

T'Pel glanced at the cookies then her mother and sighed, not bothering to sit up, "Indeed. Is there some reason you have waken me?"

Lorina gave a small frown, "You don't usually sleep in like this. So I figured you may want some cookies before your father gets to them. Are you feeling well?" Lorina asked concerned.

T'Pel eyed her mother a moment, "Aside from dreaming of wandering the Vulcan desert, I see little point getting out of bed when I am perfectly comfortable where I am. I also have no pressing plans." She said and reached out for a cookie.

Lorina quickly pulled the tray out of T'Pels reach and smiled, "Well if you want a cookie you will have to get up and get dressed. Then we will go to the market." She stood and headed for the door gleefully, "And wear something...pretty. I want to stand out today." and off she went back down stairs.

T'Pel laid there a moment, sleepily glaring at the door her mother had closed behind her, "Pretty?" She sat up and slowly slid her feet to the floor and gave a yawn, then stood up and slowly walked to her closet. There hung a short low cut cerulean blue dress with tights to match. As modest as it was, it was still a little more revealing then she would have cared for, but she gave a sigh and put it on anyway. After all, it was her mothers wish, and while she was home she would indulge the woman.

After a time T'Pel headed down stairs, her hair down and with a single blue Orchid decorating her normal braid. Her father was walking by the stairs reading a PADD and stopped when he saw her, cocking a brow approvingly, "The color suits you."

"She looks lovely." Lorina said as she walked up with the tray of cookies. Sakar grabbed one, then another, and a third. Lorina smirked at him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off toward the kitchen.

"Well if you hurry and eat we can go. I need to get a few things." She continued, letting T'Pel finally take a cookie. Lorina was wearing a bright pink and orange satin ensemble that clung to her curves. She was not kidding when she said she intended on standing out.

T'Pel eyed her mother a moment and then looked toward the kitchen, "Are you joining us father?" She inquired hopefully.

He came around the corner and looked at the two, holding one of his cookies to his lips and cocked a brow, "If you desire me to join you, I am able."

Lorina's face lit up and she smiled, "Oh darling. We do. You rarely go to the market with me. It would be a nice treat while your daughter is here."

Sakars eyes shifted a little and he nodded, taking a bite of his cookie and walked toward the door, "Then let us go."

The market was fairly busy this morning with a slue of different people. Not all were Vulcan, but then again that was not all too surprising. Lorina had her husband and child in tow as she spotted a jewelry stand and made a bee line for it.

"This is one of the things you _needed _to get?" T'Pel asked as she raised an eyebrow, her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Such large crowds always put her on edge.

"You know your mother is unable to resist objects with a reflective surface." Sakar chimed in, looking around at the people.

"You two...relax and enjoy yourselves." Lorina swooned as she eyed a necklace at the Bolian booth. Almost in perfect unison, T'Pel and Sakar looked pointedly at her and tilted their heads as if to say, 'We are Vulcan. We are as relaxed as we are going to get.'

Once Lorina felt that she had inspected enough Bolian bobbles, she moved on. Finally they stopped at a Spice vendor, a Vulcan woman who sat in her chair grinding what T'Pel would assume was curry. A spice she had last smelled on earth. She eyed the woman curiously, "Is curry in high demand on Vulcan?" She couldn't help but ask.

The woman looked up, "It is not one of my more sought after spices, however there is enough call for it that I sell it." She responded.

Lorina grabbed a small bag of it and gave it a sniff, "Your father doesn't care for it, but I just love it. Velna, this is my daughter, T'Pel. The T'Kumbra has been given shore leave and she came to visit."

The woman gave a nod, "My son is a science officer aboard the T'Kumbra. Would you be familiar with Marik?" She asked, stopping her grinding for a moment.

T'Pel gave a nod, "Yes. We have worked together on several occasions."

"I still remember the first mission you wrote home about. I think you mentioned Marik, didn't you?" Lorina asked, picking a few more spices up.

Looking a little shifty eyed at the memory, "Yes. He objected to my original suggestion to use the Tetryon scan." T'Pel said looking off into the distance.

"Well it all worked out, didn't it?" Lorina asked sweetly.

T'Pel looked at her mother sternly, "It resulted in three of my crew mates death, and nearly my own as well as Captain Soloks. I would hardly call that as '_worked out_'"

"Yes, but logically, it could have been far worse. I could have lost you. It did indeed '_work out_', even with as unfortunate as it was for those you lost." Lorina chimed in, her eyes focused on her daughter with sadness and love. T'Pel seemed forget that her mother was not an idiot, something that always wounded Lorina.

The Vulcan Betazoid hybrid said nothing more on the matter. She knew when her mother broke out the logic speak, she meant business. Mother also had a point.

Velna, in an attempt to change the topic placed and small bag of purple powder in front of Lorina, "Something I acquired. I believe you will enjoy it. No one else will try it, so I was hoping to get your input on it."

Lorina eyed it a moment, "It is meant to be consumed? It's so...pretty. I do love purple. We have a deal." She smiled, Velna gave her an agreeable nod.

T'Pel turned around and noticed her father was missing but had spotted him across the way speaking with another older looking man. Even Vulcan's had somewhat short attention spans when there was nothing of interest to focus on and she was feeling her own urge to wander.

"I will be close by, however I wish to wander." T'Pel informed her mother, who was involved with inspecting more spices.

"As you wish, dear. I am sure I will be able to find you." Lorina cooed lovingly.

With that, T'Pel headed off slowly, looking from booth to booth. With the absence of her mother, she began to notice the lingering eyes of those around her. She paid them no mind.

Her browsing was quickly interrupted by a foot aimed for her face, which she quickly blocked and evaded a blow to her side. The face of her attacker was masked, but she could tell he was Vulcan by his strength and speed. She blocked again, and again, still he did not relent. Finally she spun around and her foot caught the man in the chest, as she knew he would be open. He flew back and into a small crowd and sat up, laughing.

Confused, T'Pel cocked a brow and walked over calmly. The closer she got she realized that the man was only half Vulcan, "Kalen. A simple greeting was too...simple for you?" She asked coyly.

He removed his mask and his teeth shown in a broad smile, "My sister returns home, and a simple greeting seemed...as you would say...inadequate."

She pulled him to his feet as he brushed himself off, "I see Starfleet trained you well. That kick had quite a bit of force behind it."

She gave a nod, "I did not know it was you. Your ability to mask yourself from me is to blame." She eyed him, slightly annoyed. He had to be the only one in the galaxy that could sneak up on her. Fortunate for her, he was her brother.

"I know. I have worked on it for just an occasion." He grinned, "Where is mother? Seeing your attire I trust she dragged you out of the house."

T'Pel turned and pointed in the direction she had left Lorina, and saw her mother running, "She will not be pleased with you." She said plainly.

Kalen gave a shrug and looked up, scanning the growing crowd, "Likely not."

"T'Pel? Do you require assistance?" Came Solok's voice from behind her. It made her jump slightly as she turned.

"No, Captain. It was only my brother, Kalen...saying hello." She gave Kalen a pointed look.

Solok eyed the young man, "I see. Do you often disrupt peace with such a display?" He asked.

Kalen's smile returned as he turned to Solok and gave a bow, "Nothing but the best for my dear sweet Kessy, Captain. I will say it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He shot a look over to T'Pel, who was standing calmly unaffected, underneath she was burning with annoyance.

"Kalen! What has gotten into you? You scared the hell out of me." Lorina said as she walked up, smacking him lightly upside the head.

He just laughed and hugged her, in turn she hugged him back, "What has brought you back to Vulcan?" She asked, her hands clasping the sides of his face as she looked him over, "Aside from a decent diet. You have gained a little weight."

"I brought someone home for you to meet. Well...two some ones to be accurate." He stepped aside and walked over to a very pregnant Bajorin woman and led her over, his smile never fading.

Lorina's eyes lit up like a star and she walked over to greet the woman, "You are married? With child as well it seems. This is a happy day!" She beamed.

The woman bowed her head and smiled nervously. Kalen moved behind his new wife and kissed her cheek, "Nala, this is my mother, Lorina."

Nala bowed again, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lorina. Kalen speaks of you often."

"Feel free to call me mother. We are family now after all. I am the one lacking the pointy ears however." She smiled and laced her arm with Nala's and walked over to T'Pel, who had been watching and feeling a knot form in her stomach.

"This is Kalen's sister, T'Pel Kestra." Lorina introduced.

Nala gave a respectful bow, "Live long and prosper, T'Pel." She said softly in Vulcan and looked to Kalen, "Did I say that right?" Kalen chuckled and nodded, "Yes, my love. It was perfect."

T'Pel returned the woman's bow and politely added in Vulcan, "Long life and peace. However, you have married Kalen. That does not seem likely."

Nala's eyes widened, and T'Pel felt a twang as Kalen chimed in, "If you are going to insult me in front of her, do so in a language she understands, Kessy. You will have to forgive my sister. She has horrible manners for a Vulcan."

She sighed and gave a deeper bow, "My apologies if my words offended you. It was not my intention, Nala Wife of Kalen."

Nala gave a smile, "It's ok. I know how he is. He has told me a great deal about you. Kalen is very proud of his big sister."

T'Pel looked up and locked eyes with the woman, then her brother, "Is he now?" She said softly as she cocked a brow, unconvinced. Kalen had always gotten on her case to 'lighten up', and had a few choice words of her joining Starfleet.

"We need to find your father. He will be pleased to meet her as well." Lorina said scanning the crowd and moving to search.

The three of them wandered off and T'Pel stayed put. Solok walked up next to her following her gaze that followed her family, "Perhaps now your mother will not look to you for grandchildren so persistently." He cocked a brow and looked to her cold features.

She blinked an glanced at him a moment, "One can only hope. My mother will not forget me so easily. However once the euphoria of this news fades, her efforts will likely increase as she only has one child to look after now." T'Pel responded coolly.

"Your brother has a very...interesting way of showing you affection." A woman's voice came from behind. T'Pel turned to see a tall Vulcan woman with ice blue eyes holding an infant walk up. There was a very familiar smirk curling the edges of her lips.

Solok bowed his head as he turned, "T'Pel, this would be my sibling, T'Sai, and her son, Torik."

T'Pel gave her a bow, "It is a honor to meet you, T'Sai." Her dark eyes drifted to the infant in her arms then back to her, "Your son looks in good health and breeding."

T'Sai quirked her brow, her light blue eyes drifting to Solok before landing on T'Pel again, "I appreciate the compliment. If I over heard correctly, your family is also expecting a new addition?"

T'Pel gave her a nod, "We just received the news."

"Congratulations, then. I hope all goes well." T'Sai responded, looking her over carefully, a brow perking ever so slightly.

T'Pel gave her a nod in thanks, noticing similar facial features to Soloks. His face was hansom, but masculine, yet as similar as they looked, T'Sai was still a fairly beautiful woman. It was perhaps the way she held herself.

"If you have nothing further to gain from the market, I have finished my purchases. We may return home, if you wish." T'Sai said to Solok who had been standing quietly, observing the two women.

His mind had wandered to the increase of T'Pels presence in his dreams, and even now he felt a connection to her that seemed to be a little deeper then a possible latent attraction to her. He thought for a moment that he could almost sense worry coming from her and he wondered why and how best to fix it. However further thought on the matter was interrupted by the sound of his sisters voice and he looked to her, "I have no further business here. We may leave if you wish."

"Then we will head home. It was an honor to meet you, T'Pel. Solok has spoken highly of you. This is not a common occurrence and so you have my respect. I wish your day to be well." T'Sai gave the hybrid a small bow before heading off, Solok in tow after he gave T'Pel one last glance and nod.

She stood a moment and watched them walk away, having felt a warmth of sorts that was now fading. There was still the feeling of concern coming from him, however less so then the night before. There was also a flare of pride knowing he spoke well of her. She pleased him and this seemed to only spurr on her admiration of him.

_You please him in mind...now just to please him in body and katra..._she heard from deep within her and she jumped when a hand gently gripped her shoulder.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Sakar asked softly.

"For a moment." she responded and straightened.

His eyes scanned her for a moment and he removed his hand, "Your mother has escorted Kalen and Nala back to the house. Did you wish to look around more?"

T'Pel shook her head, "No. I only came because of mother. We may return home if you wish."

Sakar gave a nod and began walking in the direction of home, "How was your meditation last night?" His brows perked upward when he received no response, "T'Pel? You did meditate did you not?"

She gave a small swallow, "I did not."

"Why?" He asked in surprise.

"I was tired."

Sakar walked a moment in silence. He had figured she would have wanted to meditate on her thoughts and feelings concerning Solok. There was no logic to not do so. "What of your dreams?"

"I attempted to meditate in them. I was out in the desert on a rock when I heard the cry of a sehlat." She began, her eyes locked ahead.

"What else?" he asked, watching the lack of expression on her face. He had never heard of meditating in sleep and wondered if it actually was effective.

"I found a plateau and sought refuge atop it where I then saw Solok being chased by the Sehlat. I assisted him to safety."

Her eyes were beginning to show signs of worry again and he tilted his head, "Continue."

She gave a sigh, "He could not see the creature, but when I looked at him it was the same hunger as when I looked to the sehlat. I believe that it was him. He was the sehlat. It almost felt that there were two of him. His logic was beside me on the plateau and his inner beast on the prowl down below."

He considered her words carefully as they walked, "And when you saw him today in the market? Did you sense anything then?"

His question was met with a moment of silence and she bowed her head slightly, "There seemed to be something lingering under the surface.

"Perhaps you need more time alone with him to properly assess your feelings?" Sakar responded softly.

T'Pel looked to him and quirked a brow, "Why?" Was he now encouraging her to pursue something with her Captain?

"What is it you once said? Remember what the door mouse said...feed your head?" He gave her a pointed look as he watched her blink in mild surprise that he would bring that up, "There is logic in the statement, as fanciful as it is. You understand that logic can be found anywhere, even in the most illogical of places, and in this case that would be your own emotions. So in order to find it, be the scientist you are and research it. Learn all you can about it. Then come to your own conclusion."

T'Pel gave a nod and began thinking how best to go about such a thing.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

It had been barely over a week since he had returned home and his adun'a had granted his every request since his arrival, yet there seemed to be a distance from her that was beginning to pull at his very senses as his eyes watched her from across the room as she knitted.

"When will the T'Kumbra be leaving again?" Her light voice asked, her eyes remaining on her hands as they worked the needles.

Samok's brow quirked, "Two more weeks. Why? Are you in a hurry to be rid of me my ashaya?" He asked, surprisingly no amount of emotion in his voice considering how bothered he was growing with her coldness.

Her green eyes moved up to lock on his and she tilted her head, "No. I was simply curious. Why the suspicion?" She asked.

He looked to the window, "You seem different. Withdrawn. I can not help but think you are not satisfied with me any longer." He confessed finally. They were bonded, and he was honestly surprised that she had not sensed it or made any comment.

She blinked and set down her needles, "I am as I have always been, Samok. As satisfied as I was when we were first bonded."

He was quiet a moment as he thought back, and he could not argue with her on that point. Could it be she had found him merely an adequate mate from the get go? He also began to wonder why this was now a problem for him. It displeased him.

"Samok?" She asked again leaning forward tenderly.

He looked at her again, but said nothing and stood and walked out the door. He needed to clear his mind and perhaps head to the local temple and meditate a spell. Perhaps even speak with a priest on the matter.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V


	8. A Vulan Dinner Party

_**I want to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing. It pleases me greatly and I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I have been preoccupied with RL stuff. I haven't bailed, I PROMISE! :) Please enjoy! **_

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Larkin was looking in the mirror as he adjusted his tunic. He had been invited to T'Lara and Teveks for dinner along with other members of his crew. A form of fare well for her friends he assumed. She would be missed.

Once he felt that he was properly dressed he headed out, taking a shuttle to the other side of the city. He sat in contemplation on the journey and watched as the sun was slowly beginning to set. It illuminated the Vulcan skyline beautifully and he found that is was good to be home. The shuttle arrived and when get got out there was a woman standing by the gate looking at the house.

"Are you lost, T'Sai?" He asked her.

She turned and tilted her head, "Not if this house belongs to Tevek and T'Lara. Larkin I assume?"

He quirked a brow and nodded, "You would be correct. Were you invited for evening meal?"

She gave a nod and headed through the gate with Larkin in tow, "Tevek is my cousin and he sent me an invitation."

Larkin looked her over carefully and thought she was fairly attractive, however he was wondering just why she had been invited, "I see. Might I have your name?"

"T'Pring." She answered simply and walked up to the door to sound the chime.

Larkin made a mental note and eyed Tevek once he had opened the door who gave them both a bow, "Larkin, T'Pring. I bid you welcome. Please, come in. T'Pel and Solok arrived not to long ago." He said and moved out of the way so they could enter.

Larkin followed T'Pring in, and T'Pel caught his eye off to the side. She was inspecting something on a table and had her back to the door. Solok was sitting and gave him a nod as he entered the living room and took a seat as well, "Captain." He said in greeting.

"Larkin. How has your time home been thus far?" Solok asked.

"Adequate. Yours I trust has been well?" Larkin responded, taking note of Soloks glance wandering over to T'Pel every so often and he himself wondering if they had spent any time together.

"I have been assisting my sister with her son. I have no complaints." Solok gave a nod and stole another glance at T'Pel who had walked over to join them. She looked more like herself in a simple but well cut dark forest green with gold piping colored suit and her hair up in its usual braided bun. He took notice of a small orchid off to the side and he quirked a brow.

Larkin gave T'Pel a nod, "You wore the hair pin I made you. If I may, it looks well on you." He said and offered her a small smirk.

T'Pel gave him a nod and noticed Soloks eyes shoot over to Larkin and it seemed as if he suppressed a look of disdain before he blinked and returned his eyes to her, "The color green also suits you quite well. I have always been partial to the color."

T'Pel quirked a brow and took up a seat, "Thank you, Solok. It pleases me you find it agreeable." His eyes raked over her quickly before he looked toward T'Lara who had passed into the dining room with a covered pot.

T'Lara set the pot on the table and headed back into the kitchen, catching Soloks gaze as she moved behind the wall. Tevek had been standing by the door and followed her into the kitchen, "Is there something going on between Solok and the Lieutenant?" He asked in nearly a whisper.

T'Lara hid a smirk, "Larkin had expressed his suspicion on the matter and I have been watching their interaction. I am beginning to think so. Odd that it seems to be slowly progressing. I was hoping more could be studied of it during dinner."

Tevek quirked a brow and eyed his mate, "Studied? Does my adun'a mean that she has orchestrated this dinner for more then the hopes of finding a mate for Larkin? Are you also attempting to pair Solok with T'Pel?" He leaned in closer, trying to keep his voice low as not to be heard by the others.

"Solok has been a life long friend. I wish to seem him happy and well looked after. I want him to find what I have with you, my ashaya. It is not in his nature to wait when he desires something. I find it odd that he seems to be hesitating with her." T'Lara responded softly as she stirred the soup.

Tevek gave a small shake of his head, "My k'diwa is a match maker now?" He gave her a small smile before heading back out into the sitting area when he heard the door and went to answer it.

He returned shortly after with Varel and his wife behind him. Marik also trailed in after them and greetings were exchanged and simple conversation before T'Lara had come out and announced dinner was served.

They all moved to sit around the circular table, T'Lara sat next to Tevek who had his cousin T'Pring on his left and Larkin took the seat next to her. T'Lara quirked a brow when she noticed Solok make a precise effort to sit between Larkin and T'Pel. Marik took the seat to her right and Varel and his wife took up the other two seats.

Larkin looked down at the table and furrowed his brow, "T'Lara? What are these?" He asked holding up two long sticks that were sitting where a fork or spoon normally sat.

"Chopsticks. Are you to say you have never used them before?" T'Lara answered, feeling an influx of amusement at the idea.

Larkin shook his head and eyed the sticks again. T'Lara held up hers and demonstrated how to hold them and use them and Larkin copied her. His form was no where nearly as graceful as hers, however he was pleased he did not send them flying across the room. Tevek suppressed a smirk as he watched and picked up his own.

The food had been dispersed and everyone began to eat quietly. Larkin however was looking around, watching everyone else seem to handle the eating utensils with ease and he began to wonder just what his malfunction with them was. So he looked to his own plate, determined not to be out done by such things as chopsticks, and found a small yet rounded root. This would be his first test. He checked again to make sure he was holding the sticks correctly then made an attempt to grab the root.

Either due to too much pressure or an odd angle, the root went flying and landed in Varels soup making the security chief jump. Larkins eyes were wide as he looked at Varel, "My apologies."

Varel gave him a nod, "Quite alright, Doctor. They do take some getting used to."

Solok was eying Larkin carefully, watching as he was about to make another attempt and he found himself slowly leaning away from him and was oblivious to the fact that he was now leaning on T'Pel. Larkin chose a smaller and flatter root and made another attempt, but the chopsticks slipped and he sent that root spinning off over Soloks head, only because the captain was able to duck on time.

T'Pel leaned around Solok after watching the root fly, "I think it is fortunate that you do not operate tactical, Larkin." She gave a small smirk and stood from her chair and stepped over behind Larkin and reached forward, taking his hand in hers as she helped readjust his fingers around the sticks then helped him make another attempt with a bit of lettuce. This time it did not go flying and when T'Pel removed her hand and resumed her seat Larkin sat staring at the lettuce, "Thank you T'Pel. I believe I have a better handle of it now."

Soloks eyes widened slightly before he looked to his plate and his chopsticks as he felt the urge to growl at his Chief medical officer but held it back. T'Pel gave Larkin a nod, "We can not have you taking anyone's eyes out with roots." She gave a small smirk and could swear she saw a tint of green on his cheeks.

T'Lara stood and grabbed him a fork with a smirk curling her lips, "Just in case."

Larkin made a few more attempts with the chopsticks before finally conceding to using the fork and dinner passed without further interruption and little conversation as per Vulcan habit. After dinner everyone gathered in the living area and T'Lara nudged Larkin who had taken to standing off by a window as he watched everyone else, "Go talk to her."

Larkin quirked a brow as he looked at the other three women in the room, "Talk to whom?" He asked, unsure of why T'Lara would want him to say anything to anyone. He did sense a slight feeling that she was up to something, however.

"T'Pring. She was invited for you." T'Lara responded, knowing full well it was pointless to hide it any longer as she could see his suspicion in his eyes.

Larkins brows shot up as he stared at her a moment, "T'Lara? Am I..."

She cut him off with a slight raise of her hand, "I am not telling you to bond with her this instant. Go talk to her. That is all." She said, giving him a pointed look before walking away to talk to Marik.

Larkin gave a small swallow and gripped his cup a little tighter as he saw T'Pring talking with T'Pel off to the side and he headed over.

"Fascinating. Emotional currents. It seems logical enough, though I have never quite heard of manipulating them in such a way. I will be sure to watch for any papers you publish." stated T'Pring, only glancing at Larkin when T'Pel took notice of him. He felt utterly foolish.

"Larkin has assisted me with theories tying into the central nervous system. When one is...excited and how it seems to tingle limbs and other sensations. He has a good mind for intricacies on a complicated and microscopic level." T'Pel promoted, having gotten the notion of what her superior was up to when she had arrived.

T'Pring's brows rose slightly as she seemed to scan Larkin a moment, "T'Pel informed me you made her the flower in her hair. Very nicely done, Doctor. Though I find it interesting that the hands of a surgeon who are capable of such work had difficulties with two sticks." She said, a glimmer of amusement pricking her eyes.

Larkin glanced to his cup of tea and back quickly as he felt embarrassment creeping up his spine, "I can not explain the difficulty I had. It is most regrettable." He was now feeling that this woman would be airing on the side of irritating at best.

"No one is perfect, I believe the humans say. I would assume the same is for us." She gave a slight bow of her head as a gesture she meant no real offense.

"I would agree. However it seems I am out of tea. I will leave you two to converse." T'Pel said as she gave a bow and headed off leaving them be.

Larkin took a sip of his tea and looked at T'Pring who was standing with her hands behind her back looking at him. He wasn't sure what to even say to this woman, "Have you ever seen a talking Rose?" He asked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

T'Prings brows rose once again but with more confusion, "What planet would they be from." She asked.

"No planet I am aware of, but rather a place called Wonderland. They may be aesthetically pleasing, but are quite rude." He continued, nonchalantly sipping his tea.

T'Pel had gotten more tea and was watching the conversation from a distance with amusement at Larkin's growing lack of interest when Solok walked up next to her, "What is so amusing?" He asked after a pause when she did not seem to notice him.

"Amusing, Captain?" She asked, turning her gaze to him suddenly.

"You were smiling." He noted, having found it a rather pleasant sight. There was also a stirring within him when her eyes locked on his. Perhaps it was the fact that they were so dark, but her gaze always seemed to be so intense yet unreadable at the same time. It fascinated him more and more every time he looked into them.

"I was unaware. I was simply taking note of the topic of conversation Larkin has chosen and how it seems to have completely confused T'Pring. He is doing it on purpose." She glanced down to her cup and took a sip before looking from Larkin to Solok.

Solok looked over to the doctor. He knew Larkin well enough that the expression on his face said he was simply making 'small talk'. Likely to appease T'Lara as he had over heard her mention Larkin and a prospective mate. He thought the notion foolish, but had to admit there was a wanting for him to take the bait that was T'Pring. However it did not seem Larkin had any intention of even entertaining the idea and he looked back to T'Pel, "I think out of all of us, Larkin found Wonderland to be quite fascinating."

"Possibly because he did not see it as the rest of us did." She responded.

He quirked a brow, "As I recall you were also blind."

"In a way, yes. However, I was able to see it through a child's eyes. That was enough for me." T'Pel responded, letting slip a small smile at the memory of a very young Solok who had tried his best to be brave and logical.

A warmth spread through his veins in that instant and he blinked, "Yes. Well that child had no idea where he was nor why. In the confusion, he found a lovely T'Sai to guide him." He said softly, his ice blue eyes carefully examining her face.

Once again her eyes locked on him as she felt that pang in her stomach at hearing his words, "As I recall, it was that child who ended up guiding me."

His eyes settled on hers once more and the slightest of smirks curled his shapely lips, "Then we shall settle on the fact that we braved the journey together _as one. _You the calm collective and creative logic, and I your eyes." The last of the sentence escaping almost in a purr.

She felt a chill run up her spine at the words and the spark that seemed to ignite in his eyes and she held back the sudden urge to reach out and touch him. _Such eyes you have my Solok _a voice purred, "It would seem that on more then one occasion we have made quite an efficient team."

Solok took a step closer, catching a small bit of her scent as well as a glimpse of Varel's wife's eyes now locked on him and he stopped as her brow rose at him. Vulcan propriety demanded he control himself, yet with T'Pels agreeable nature and the beast that had been slowly growing louder every day, it made it difficult, "Indeed. Please excuse me. I promised T'Lara I would assist her with a task." He said, giving her a bow, his eyes lingering over her form only to return to those dark hypnotizing eyes.

T'Pel gave him a nod, a bit speechless at the sensations she was picking up. Irritation at how he could be so brazen in front of others (likely coming from the eldest female, Varel's wife), and what she was now sure of was desire from Solok. She couldn't help but watch as he walked away and into the kitchen. The notion that he was feeling anything for her would have been unheard of a year ago, but here she was. Her Betazoid nature not allowing her to delude herself and suddenly she was reminded of the sehlat in the desert.

_Koon-ut-kal-if-fee..._the voice whispered and her breath caught in her chest.

"Are you feeling well?" Marik asked, tilting his head to look at her.

She forced a breath and gave him a nod, "I am well. Simply misjudged that last sip of tea." She set her cup down, "So I understand it is you I will be receiving orders from now. Does this promotion please you?"

Marik tilted his head as he regarded her with an expression she was unable to read, "It is disagreeable that T'Lara has chosen to leave, however I understand her reasons for doing so. I will endeavor to fill the role as best as I can. We have an admirable science team. I am sure we will be fine."

T'Pel gave a nod, "She will be missed. The dirt all over the consoles however, will not be." She gave a small smirk as she looked into the kitchen to see T'Lara cleaning up.

The rest of the evening went by, Larkin having not been able to scare away T'Pring, much to T'Pels amusement. The woman seemed to follow him around asking all sorts of questions. To which Larkin replied as simply as possible. His show of disinterest only seemed to spur on T'Pring and he was beginning to become annoyed with her.

Up until it was time for everyone to leave, Larkin maneuvered his way over to T'Pel, "Shall I escort you home?"

T'Pel quirked a brown and smirked, "The captain has been kind enough to offer his services for such a task, Larkin. He is staying closer to my home then you are anyway. Why not take T'Pring home?"

Larkin gave a small bow of his head, "If it is required."

The smallest of chuckles slipped through her lips, "She is attractive and highly intelligent. Why find her so burdensome?"

He blinked, "Perhaps it is simply the prospect of her having been invited for my sake. I...I do not appreciate the thought of being set up."

"Do not focus on that. Get to know her outside of that fact. She deserves that much respect. You do not have to like her after. To let this cloud your judgment of her is irrational, Larkin." T'Pel answered pointedly, yet keeping a soft tone to her voice.

Larkin gave a small sigh, "You are correct. I have been unfair. However, you enjoy your evening. Be mindful lest the sehlat on the hunt will consume you, friend." He gave a bow and a slight smirk, watching her eyes widen in mild surprise.

Everyone departed soon after as the evening was growing older and T'Pel and Solok shared a flitter with Varel and his wife home. Larkin and T'Pring attempted more conversation, but could only do so much as they had shared a flitter with Marik.

It had been an interesting evening for all and they were only half way through their shore leave. Tomorrow was the scheduled proto-type shuttle run and the T'Kumbras promising Ensign Torvik had been chosen to pilot the vessel. Most of the crew, mainly those who know the Ensign, had made plans to meet up and show their support.


	9. Instigation Gets the Blood Flowing

_**(I apologize for the delay. I have been busy with Life stuff and have fallen behind. Also, I will be adding a new Story line dealing with "The Away Missions" soon, so keep an eye open! Thank you all for reading and sorry again for being lame face with updating)**_

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Morning came and his wife had already left for work so Samok rose and showered. It was the day of the proto-type run and he had planned on attending. As XO he considered it his duty, as a simple man he desired nothing more than to remove himself from the unusual cold of his home.

There had been much deliberation as to where to hold the run as he had been told. Eventually they had decided to keep the run on the surface in some caverns to the north. Catacombs that spanned miles underground. They were considered more of a tourist attraction more than anything else and already had sufficient space for viewing and security feed throughout all the tunnels. Torvik was a talented pilot; however the tunnels were at times quite small. He hadn't seen the new shuttle, but he knew that the shuttles aboard the T'Kumbra would never fit in all of them. This served to peek his interest a bit more as he headed out.

Once to the catacombs, there was already a decent crowed as he worked his way through the different people. Starfleet uniforms seemed to litter the place and there were several spectators from all over the galaxy. He worked his way into the larger viewing area. It had a high vaulted ceiling and columns precisely placed for support in case of seismic quakes should they occur, and the coloring was true to the deeper reds and bronze of the Vulcan terrain.

Off to the distance he spotted the familiar face of Torvik speaking with a woman whose face he was unable to see, but he headed in their direction regardless.

Torvik looked over when he saw Samok approaching and gave a nod and placed his hands behind his back, "Commander. It pleases me you were able to make it. There has been several of the crew that has come to watch."

Samok returned his bow as he stepped up to join the conversation, his eyes fixing on the woman that had been talking to Torvik for only a moment as he now noticed it was T'Pel. She looked as Vulcan as was possible, yet there was still an alien element to her and he turned his gaze to Torvik, "I am looking forward to this demonstration. I do not doubt you will provide even our off world spectators an entertaining show."

One side of Torviks lips curled slightly at the compliment. It wasn't often Samok gave much praise, so he knew it was in good faith and an honest opinion, "Thank you, Commander. I see you have not brought your adun'a."

Samok bit his tongue slightly and hid his wince at the thought in a nod and adjustment of stance, "She regrettably had her shift at the youth school to attend to." He responded, taking a glance at T'Pel who had locked her eyes on him as she listened and a chill ran down his spine. It was almost as if she was peering into his very Katra and he found the notion incredibly intrusive and alarming. Yet she said nothing. It made her eerie in a way.

"That is regrettable. Well I hope you find the run to your satisfaction. If you both with excuse me, I need to finish preparing." Torvik said and gave one last bow before he headed off.

T'Pel said nothing still and simply walked up to the window to view the vast cavern down below where the new shuttle was sitting and waiting to begin. Samok followed and clasped his hands behind his back, "How has your shore leave been thus far, lieutenant?" He asked finally, her silence becoming unnerving.

"Well enough. My mother has constantly informed me how she enjoys my being home for a while. How has yours been, Commander?" She responded, still viewing her surroundings.

Samok eyed her only a moment and was thinking how best to respond when she turned her eyes to him only to dart away quickly, "To say that it has been a joyful home coming would be a lie. However, I suppose you already know that." He said, feeling that they were off duty and he was allowed to be frank with her. If for no other reason than to draw out his suspicions that she acted more like a spy, gathering unspoken information on him and the rest of those she encountered.

T'Pel however finally turned to face him completely, "What are you implying Samok?" She asked curtly.

He took a glance out the window at the shuttle, "With your hybrid nature, it stands to reason that you are capable of prying into emotions and thoughts in ways most full blooded Vulcan's cannot without a mind meld."

T'Pel blinked indignantly as she simply stared at him a moment until he looked at her again, "You believe I would be so...intrusive as to pry into the minds of my peers without permission?" She almost sounded insulted.

"Is that not something that simply happens for Betazoids?" He asked simply.

"It is considered taboo and in poor taste to pry without one's approval before such an action. Even on Betazed. It can be controlled. To a point." She explained, her tone not sounding any less annoyed.

"I see. Then what is it that you do sense from those around you if not thoughts?" He asked, quickly developing a genuine curiosity now.

"I often sense emotions. That does not mean that I know why they are there. It also depends on the species I am near and their ability to control their emotions. However there is often still a low hum of a 'mood' as the humans call it that I can read. Why the sudden interest?" T'Pel answered, her nerves calming a bit. She was sensing a lack of understanding in him that at first was blatant disappointment and frustration when he had walked up.

Samok thought a moment and took a step closer, maneuvering them both so that not much could be over heard, "I will admit I have felt a level of distrust for you. However from what I have witnessed of you, you have conducted yourself with a great amount of decorum and reason. Most of this lately has been due to the events in Wonderland. I have been unsettled as to just how much you were able to sense when you found me."

He turned to look her in the eyes, his expression far softer then she had ever seen it, "Which I never bothered to thank you for. I am sure had it not been for you...I would have been found in a much worse state. I also wanted to thank you for your discretion on the matter."

T'Pel gave him a slight bow and looked to the floor, "I sensed far more then I normally would have due to the lack of sight I endured. My empathy was a way for me to see. I apologize if you feel I pried where I was not welcome. It was not my intention."

Samok let slip a slight smirk, "I understand. Larkin filled me in on everything I was not coherent for."

His demeanor seemed to ease and she found herself staring at him again. Was he actually confiding in her? This was most unusual. Her surprise was suddenly interrupted by the overhead comm sounding, announcing that the trial run was about to start and for everyone to take their positions for viewing.

"Would you find it agreeable to sit with me while we watch? I believe I see Seryn, Larkin, and Marik heading to the stands now." Samok motioned with a hand.

T'Pel looked to the small crowd of her crew mates moving off to the stands that had been set up for just this occasion for better viewing of the giant screen that would be used to view the test drive as Torvik flew throughout the catacombs, "Shall we then?" She said and headed off next to Samok.

Any oo's and aw's that came from the crowd were mainly from the off worlders, but you could see a number of pointed ears leaning in to discuss the various mechanics and flight techniques involved. The shuttle was long and sleek in design making it easier to move through smaller spaces. It was becoming apparent that this shuttle was designed with stealth in mind and T'Pel couldn't help but look to Samok, "Have you heard of the Dominion?" She asked finally.

Samok gave her a nod and a glance, "Yes. Apparently they originate from the Gamma Quadrant and were discovered by way of the wormhole by Deep Space Nine. Solok and I were discussing it shortly before our arrival back on Vulcan. Seems he went to the academy with the stations Captain. A Benjamin Sisko I believe."

"The man the Bejorans believe to be an Emissary. Yes...I have heard of him. My brother's new wife is Bajorin and has spoken fondly of him. However...as for him being some deity..." She let her words trail off; giving the impression she thought the idea to be irrational.

"As I understand it, it was a tense meeting. Starfleet Command is preparing for the possibility of war." Samok said, wincing slightly at the sight of Torvik's shuttle grazing a rock wall.

T'Pel turned her focus on him and stared a moment, "Do they really believe it to be that bad?" She asked finally.

"With the new occurrences with the Klingon Empire against Cardassia, they believe that it would be prudent. However they seem to be aiming for a much more peaceful solution. Personally, I do not think that a conflict can be fully avoided; however the Captain seems to think that Sisko has been irrational in handling first contact with them. He has been keeping a close watch on Siskos reports since the rumors have begun." Samok continued, a note of concern lacing his deep tones.

T'Pel gave a quirk of her head, "Why?" She asked simply.

Samok turned his gaze to her and quirked a brow, "You are unaware of their relationship? They attended Starfleet Academy around the same time and have never seemed to get along, though the Captain does not speak of it."

She sat back a moment and thought. Logically she wouldn't have been privy to such knowledge as she had melded with him as a boy, before he had those memories. However this could be the reason for his tense emotional state lately. He seemed to be more susceptible to his emotional current then he would ever dare to admit. Add being a Captain of a Starfleet vessel that was renowned for representing Vulcan, and his stern and stubborn nature made a lot more sense, "Fascinating." She said quietly.

Samok returned his gaze to the view screen, "I trust this conversation will remain between us?"

T'Pel gave a nod, "Of course. It is not my place to pry into the Captains affairs; however this does shed some light on what I have been sensing from him. War with the Dominion would be…very trying. Let us hope that some form of arrangement can be reached."

They sat in silence until the trial run was through. Torvik had performed admirably and T'Pel could feel an influx of shared pride coming from the members of her crew who were present and she couldn't help but swell a little herself. Shortly thereafter everyone began to file out of the viewing stadium and Samok had lightly touched her shoulder.

When she turned he had his eyes to the floor, "My apologies, but I was wondering if we could possibly speak in private. I…had something I wished to discuss with you. A request to make, if it would not be crossing any boundaries…"

Her brows rose in true surprise and she gave him a nod and sat back down, "I will listen to what you have to say. How may I be of assistance, Commander?"

It took him a moment of waiting for more people to file out before he took a seat next to her, "I…have a problem I would welcome your assistance with."

T'Pels eyes grew wide. The first thought to come to her mind as she was feeling an almost desperate need from him was beginning to alarm her, "What is this problem?" She asked calmly. Hoping to all logic and Surak that it wasn't what she was thinking it was.

"My adun'a and I…" He gave a small sigh and fixed his eyes on the floor firmly, "It is of a very personal nature and I will have your vow it will not be breathed to anyone else." His eyes returned to hers and the irises of then shrank.

She gave a nod and he exhaled deeply, "I do not believe she…cares for me. That this bond is not…as strong as I would like. I would ask you to help me ascertain its strength and if possible, help me strengthen it if need be." He sat back, awaiting any questions or an answer from her.

For the moment she simply stared at him. Was he asking her for relationship advice or to help make his mate jealous to see if she would fight for him? Either way she had never been asked for such a favor and she was unsure of just how to answer, "Precisely…how do you plan on going about strengthening your bond if you feel that it is weak? I assume you are feeling disinterest from her?"

She nailed it and he bowed his head slightly, "She provides for every request I make of her, which are not many. However I feel that she is merely tolerant of me. That she could not care less if I am around her or not."

T'Pels eyes softened as she looked at him. His face was as stoic as they came and his eyes logical and cold, but the very slight quiver in his voice alone confessed his distress, "You feel you are not completing your agreement as her bond mate?"

He gave a half nod, "I want her to be happy with me. I care for her, more then she knows."

Whether he made an effort or not, she felt his pain and it touched her, "I see. I will require time to think over your request. May I give you an answer tomorrow?"

Samok gave a nod and stood, "I understand your hesitance and will be waiting for you answer. Thank you for listening to me. At the very least, relieving it from my mind to another has offered some comfort."

She returned his nod and stood, "I will be in touch then."

They turned and headed out to the much louder lobby area and parted ways. T'Pel met up with Torvik after he had finished with questions and giving his report on the shuttle. Samok quietly headed back toward the way of home but spent much time simply walking in an attempt to clear his mind.


	10. A New Day

_**(I believe my creative juices have begun flowing again as I have finished another chapter. Thank you guys for reviewing! Enjoy!)**_

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Sakar walked through the doors of the Betazoid Embassy and headed to his office.

There seemed to be something of a commotion going around this morning, but he paid it no mind. If it was important to him, he would surely have a report on his desk.

"Good morning, Sakar. I hope your trip went well?" A man's voice came from his door once he sat behind his desk.

Sakar looked up to see a middle aged Betazoid man, "Good morning, Hanal. The trip was agreeable. Everything went better than I had calculated. I trust you were able to handle things here with ease" He said motioning for the man to take a seat.

Hanal came in and sat, "Things have been fairly quiet aside from a set of rumors of disappearances all over Vulcan. The authorities are looking into the situation with great urgency, of course. It should not be long before the problem is found."

Sakar furrowed his brow a little, "I was unaware of any disappearances. However with my daughters visit home, I have been preoccupied."

Hanal gave a small smirk; something that even Sakar always thought looked a little odd and rather cold on him, "Ah yes. I had heard word of a Starfleet vessel in orbit. How is the family anyway?"

"Well. The T'Kumbra has been here eleven days and it has been good to have my daughter home. My son, Kalen, has also come home. He and his new wife are expecting a child as well." Sakar answered. He and Hanal had been good colleagues for a few years now and had even joined him and Lorina for dinner a few times.

"Then congratulations for your growing house." He gave a small bow then stepped forward and set a PADD on his desk, "News you had requested on the Dominion. Starfleet has been issuing as much information as they can to all corners to be gone over. Seems things are getting serious."

Sakar gave him a nod, "T'Pel and I were discussing it this morning. Starfleet has not announced as much, but it seems they are preparing for war."

"Let us hope it does not come to that. I assume that is why they are sending out reports for review as to obtain suggestions and a possible peaceful outcome." Hanal added, detecting a hint of worry in his Vulcan friend.

Sakar simply gave a nod then engrossed himself in the PADD right away. Hanal took that as his queue to leave and made his exit.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

T'Pel had arrived to Samoks residence and rang the chime, feeling that this probably was not the best idea. However conversation with her mother on that matter convinced her that it was a logical move to provoke a required response that Samok needed.

Samok had been expecting the chime and headed toward the door and opened it to see T'Pel standing there in a dress that was hardly Vulcan. It was a bright yellow with large blue flowers that seemed to increase in number the further down her long skirt it went. It was also sleeveless but had a high collar that accented her thin neck. He quirked a brow and gave a nod, "Greetings. Please, come in." He said and opened the door wider for her as she entered.

She entered and looked around the room. His house was not large by any means and was modestly decorated.

"Thank you for agreeing to this." Samok said finally after he had shut the door and began heading to the kitchen, "May I get you something?"

"No. Thank you. However, I would like you to explain to me just what it is you want me to do. What is the end result you are aiming for?" She answered and he stopped, looking toward the living room a moment.

"To be honest, I was hoping that simply seeing you sitting on the couch would provoke something from her." He said as he took a few more steps toward her.

This situation made him a little uncomfortable. His stance betrayed that much, "And if it does?" She asked.

He looked to her, "I had hoped you would be able to handle yourself accordingly."

T'Pel gave a small sigh and walked into the living room and sat down, "I see. Then we shall require two cups of tea."

He gave a nod and headed into the kitchen and a moment later came out with a tray and set it on the small table in front of her, looking to her for his next instruction, or so it seemed.

She gave the couch next to her a pat, "Now sit next to me." T'Pel was feeling a growing feeling, that this was almost backhanded. Not just on his part, but hers as well.

Samok took the seat next to her and she gave him a pointed look, "If you want to stir a reaction in your mate, you will need to sit a bit closer than that."

He blinked and moved closer to her slowly, "Is this sufficient?" he asked.

T'Pel gave a nod and sat back; crossing her legs toward him and turning herself so her body was facing him and clasped her hands in her lap. Samok continued to sit there rigidly, "You will need to relax. When she comes in she will need to believe you are making advances on another woman or at the least attempting to."

"One of those, 'this is not what it looks like' situations?" He asked, leaning back a little.

"Something of that nature. However, Vulcans are not prone to assumption, so this needs to look as convincing as possible." She added.

Samok gave a nod and looked to the tea on the table, "Are you not going to drink?" He asked.

"No. I am putting myself in the position of a harlot far too much as is. We do not want her to think you have struck up an arrangement just yet. This is simply giving a visual presentation of the notion of that intention." She answered.

Samok blinked, "A Harlot?" She nodded and he looked to the floor, "I had not faced that fact. T'Pel…"

She raised a hand, "You asked for my assistance, and this is the reason I needed time to think. Your emotions dealing with this have made it clear that you require it as you over looked the nature of your request. She has answered your questions logically and has held nothing back, but according to my mother, even Vulcan bonding's need a boost every so often. Especially with those whose mates serve aboard starships. The distance can lessen bonds."

Samok sat, a bit speechless and picked up the tea and took a sip, "I see."

"With this simple scene, I am attempting to…stir the ashes, so to speak." She continued.

Samoks eyes were fixed on the flowers of her dress, "Logically planned out."

T'Pel tilted her head and raised a brow, "You almost sound surprised."

His green eyes darted up to hers and he raised both brows, "I will admit I am on a low level. However I know women have a system all their own. I just did not realize the extent it could go."

She gave smirk, "I suppose I have an advantage of having a Betazoid diplomat for a mother. I have seen her use emotion to a logical advantage. At times even against me."

His eyes widened, "You discussed this with her?"

"I did. I needed advice on how to proceed. I do not know if you are aware, but matters such as these are not a common occurrence for me. Trust me; she will keep this a secret. It tends to be part of her job." T'Pel reassured and he seemed to ease a bit more.

"Now all that is left is for her to come home." Samok said shortly. She gave a nod and they began conversing of ship duties, the Dominion, and other things to pass the time. It had also been an attempt to allow him time to get comfortable and forget why they were waiting. The timing was carefully calculated, and T'Pel was almost disgusted by herself for being so efficient.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

Larkin was sitting at his desk in his room working on one of his fractal sculptures when there was a chime at the door and he gave a sigh and ignored it. A moment later it sounded again and he set his tools down and went to answer it. Upon opening the door he saw T'Pring standing there with her hands behind her back.

Larking quirked a brow, "T'Pring? Is there something I may assist you with?" He wasn't used to answering his quarter's door let along his homes'.

"I was in the area and thought I would pay you a visit." She answered.

Larkin looked behind him to the empty house then back to her, squinting his eyes slightly due to the blaring Sun, "Why?" He asked bluntly.

T'Pring blinked a little at his response, "Perhaps I should have called. If you are busy then I will leave."

"I am just working on a sculpture. Not terribly pressing. However I am curious as to why you came to see me." Larkin responded.

T'Pring brought her hands out from behind her back and was holding a PADD and held it out to him, "I came across a study on Gorn physiology I thought you may find interesting."

Larkin's brows crept up slowly as he eyed the PADD a moment, "I see. Well then…you may enter." He stepped back and opened the door a bit wider for her. Once in he shut the door and ushered her toward the sitting room, "Have a seat?"

T'Pring nodded and found a chair, "I remember you mentioning having an interest in reptilian physiology when I came across this at the Academy. So I made you a copy." She set it on the table in front of her and sat back.

Larkin remained standing a moment before finally taking a seat in a chair across from her and picked up the PADD and began giving it a look over, "Information I fortunately do not already have." He looked up at her, "Thank you."

She gave him a nod and looked around the room, "I never did ask you how you enjoyed dinner the other night."

Larkin's eyes had returned to his newly acquired reading material, "It was adequate."

"I would agree. I found it interesting to meet T'Lara's peers." She continued, attempting to encourage him into conversation; however she was thinking she should have offered the reading material afterwards.

"The T'Kumbra's crew is…rather interesting at times. They can also be a burdensome group." He added, still reading.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

His eyes moved up to hers, "I get to see and hear the worst from them. I am also not permitted to divulge such information. Let us just say that Vulcans are no different than any other race when they require medical attention." He added then continued reading.

T'Pring sat there for a few minutes in silence, letting him read over the information she gave him. He had not expressed a desire for her to leave yet, so she would wait.

Several more minutes had passed until he had finished and set the PADD down and looked up at her, almost having forgotten that she was there, "Fascinating. I was unaware their tails were capable of growing back. Seems practical."

She gave a nod, "Yes."

Larkin however had also been observing her while he read and he clasped his hands together, "Did T'Lara instruct you to come here?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "No. I came of my own will."

His expression didn't change, "Why are you really here? I doubt that this was all you wished to accomplish on this visit."

T'Pring adjusted slightly, "I wished to see you again."

Larkin's quirked a brow, "Why?" He asked. He was gathering that he was coming off as a bit rude, but it was not his nature to beat around the bush. In his opinion or impression it was not the Vulcan way either.

"I find you agreeable." She took in a breath and adjusted herself again, "You are well educated, highly intelligent, capable, and logical to a fault. You have qualities I find agreeable in a prospective mate." She finally confessed, "My family is searching out a mate for me, however I am attempting to beat them to it. I would prefer the choice be mine."

"And you thought you could properly decide on a mate in what little time I have on Vulcan? You do realize I will be leaving in ten days' time, do you not?" He pressed.

T'Pring was silent a moment and nodded, "I was hoping that at least we could strike up a friendship. If that worked out, then we could progress further."

Larkin gave a sigh and brought his fingers to his lips, "I am going to inform you I feel you are wasting your time with this endeavor. You seem to be adequate enough, however I am not remotely interested in you in such a way. I apologize if I somehow gave you such an impression."

T'Pring lowered her head a moment and then stood, "Then I feel I should leave." And she headed to the door.

Larkin stood to walk her out and opened the door for her, "I trust you will have an agreeable evening."

T'Pring gave a nod, "I would like to keep up communication with you, if that is agreeable to you. I do find conversation with you stimulating."

Larkin gave a nod, "If you wish."

She gave a small bow, "Then good evening." And then she headed off down the walkway.

Larkin shut the door and turned to head back to his room. What an odd situation that had been. He shook his head and returned to work on his sculpture.


	11. Blood, indeed

Time passed while in conversation and as the minute ticked by T'Pel was feeling anxious when the door had opened and in walked a thin woman with a side swept bob (likely due to the wind). After a few steps she stopped and looked into the sitting area to see Samok and T'Pel and her blue eyes glanced to the two cups of tea and back to her mate and his female visitor.

"I was unaware we were expecting company." She said plainly.

"Nell, this is Lieutenant T'Pel Kestra. She serves with me aboard the T'Kumbra." Samok replied coolly, glancing to T'Pel.

Nell set down her bag and straightened her rob as she gave a small bow of her head, "Greetings. I would offer you something to drink, however it seems my adun has already taken that privilege."

T'Pel returned the small bow with one of her own and sat perfectly calm, "He has been a gracious host." She stood and straightened her dress and gave Samok a low bow, "The evening is drawing closer and so I must leave. I bid you both an agreeable evening."

Samok stood and eyed T'Pel, having not expected her to bail so soon, "Shall I escort you home?"

T'Pel stopped and looked at him, "That will not be necessary, Samok. Thank you."

He gave a nod and watched as she left. Nell still had not moved and had her eyes on him. Samok swallowed thickly and walked over, leaning over to pick up her bag, "How were your classes?" He asked, turning from her and heading into the study to put the bag by her desk.

He heard nothing and when he returned to the sitting area Nell was still standing where he had left her. The same placid expression on her face, "Nell?"

"Class went well." She replied.

Samok couldn't help but stare at her a moment, as she had closed their bond to him, "Is that all you are going to say?"

She took in a deep breath and then seemed to relax slightly, "I am almost wounded that you believed I would not know what you were planning. Have you forgotten that we are bonded?"

He blinked a few times and tilted his head, "What is it you think you know?"

Nell walked over and took a seat, eyeing the cups of tea, "That you were attempting to provoke an emotional response from me with sitting with her."

He joined her and resumed his seat and gave a slight pause, "You would be correct."

Her eyes joined his once again and there was a glimmer of something he couldn't define, "Why?"

Samok straightened and quirked his head to the side curtly, "As my mate, you do not know the answer?"

One of Nell's brows rose, "You believe I have been cold toward you."

He looked away from her but said nothing. She sat looking at him for a moment and gave a sigh, "Since you have returned home you have been far too close to your emotions. You have hid them from me. You have not confided in me. You have simply expected from me without any explanation."

The look on his face must have told her he had not realized and she continued, "This display, as I know you requested it of her, shows that your emotions are clouding your mind. Yet for as long as I have waited for you to discuss it with me, I have no idea why. I have been unable to see past your own emotions to find the cause."

Samok sat back and looked down to the tea, "I believe you are correct." He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them only when he felt her hands on his.

"Tell me what happened. That would be a sufficient start." Nell said softly.

He fought against himself, but he began to explain to her of the Red Queen and the torture he endured. How in several moments he was willing to give in to her, only to find pain and rejection. Her eyes only left a moment when he mentioned the peeks of arousal he had felt at the woman's fearless nature and skillful taunting's.

There was shame in his green eyes as she listened, "That is why you were so insistent on being intimate when you returned home."

Samok gave a nod. He had almost lost himself and since then had done the best to put it aside. Nell then traced the side of his face with the tips of two fingers, opening their bond once more so he could feel her support and gratitude that he had allowed this closeness with her.

T~V~ T~V~ T~V~ T~V~ T~V~ T~V

Solok had gone back to the ship and acquired Fonn'es once his sister told him he was allowed. However it was a good time in the evening to take his furry companion for a stroll around the City Park to make up for his absence.

The young sehlat had seemed to of forgiven him and was sniffing around at the flora and enjoying the dirt under his paws. Rorik had taken to Fonn'es quite avidly and T'Sai was thinking it would also be a good pet for her son when he was older. He agreed, though one of the reasons he had obtained Fonn'es was for his own companionship. However there would be a point where Fonn'es was too big to keep in his quarters and he figured he may give him to his nephew.

Fonn'es had stopped a moment and was looking off into the distance, followed by a blood curdling scream and Solok broke into a run towards the sound. When he arrived at the scene there was a human woman burying her face in her companion's chest.

Solok looked to the man, who was Vulcan, "What is it?"

The man pointed to behind a bush, "There is a body. We were walking and found it here."

Solok moved around to find the body of a man, stripped naked and partially consumed lying face down into the dirt. The smell of the rotting corpse hit his nose and he took a step back and tried not to lose his dinner, "Get back. I will call the authorities. They will likely want you to remain for questioning, but she need not see this further."

The man nodded and ushered his female companion over to a bench and attempted to calm her. Solok raised a hand to tap his badge, but when he realized he did not have it on he pulled out his small planetary communicator and contacted the correct people.

It wasn't long before a good portion of the park was taped off from the public and questions were being answered. After there was nothing more for him to do, so he returned to his sisters with his loyal sehlat.

"You are later than I expected." T'Sai said from the kitchen. When she came out when Solok didn't respond her brows furrowed slightly, "What is wrong?"

"There was a murder and a body found in the park. It was a rather gruesome scene. I stayed for questioning." He replied, ushering Fonn'es into the yard.

"That is unfortunate." She responded.

"From what I saw of the body, the victim was a Vulcan male likely around the age of eighty. There were…claw marks running over a good portion of his body. He was left wearing no clothing." Solok continued, moving to take a seat, "I will see if Varel is able to find out more details after an autopsy is done."

T'Sai stood a moment before shaking her head and heading back into the kitchen, "My brother, always the diligent officer."

A moment later she came out with two cups of tea and handed him one, her face falling solemnly, "This is not the first murder. There was one shortly before you arrived. The authorities have been trying to keep it as quiet as possible."

Solok took a sip and stared at her a moment, "Why?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"Due to the nature the victims are actually killed." She said and took a sip of her own, leaving Solok staring at her for further information, "They die of the Plak-Tow." She added quietly.

His eyes grew and he set his cup of tea down, "Blood fever? How?"

"My source at the medical institute says that Pon Farr is prematurely introduced to the victims via a microbe." T'Sai answered.

Solok sat back a moment in thought, "Then the killer removes chunks of flesh? Why?"

"They are not sure yet. The victim you saw today would be the third so far." She answered, "The third to be found, however. There have been a few more disappearances then that."

"This is quite disturbing. I trust the criminal investigators will handle this in an efficient manner." Solok said, his desire to learn more and assist growing.

"Indeed." Her eyes scanned him carefully, "Be mindful, Solok. I do not wish to find you on the list of disappearances."

"Why would I be?" He asked.

"They are sure that the killer is not Vulcan and likely has a vendetta against us. A personal and highly emotional one. If he knows of your reputation, he would likely relish the idea of making you his next victim." T'Sai answered.

Solok just gave a shrug. He wasn't about to allow himself to be abducted and drank down his tea and stood, "I am going shower. I think I will treat you and Rorik to dinner out."

T'Sai blinked but stood as well. She had been cooped up in the house for longer then she would have cared for and would welcome this evening.

T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V~T~V

T'Pel headed up the steps of the Embassy calmly. It was late and the doors were locked, so she walked to the intercom.

"The Embassy is closed to visitors." A voice came.

"I understand, however I am here to meet my father. Ambassador Sakar." She answered.

"He is not listed to have any visitors." The voice answered.

"He has not come home and my mother is beginning to worry. He is likely working late so I assured her I would check in on him." There was silence for a moment, "She heard of the body found in the park earlier today."

The door unlocked and she entered, walking into the empty lobby to see one lone Vulcan man behind the reception desk, "Thank you." She said.

He gave a nod, "I would advise you be quick. I have not seen your father leave, but I also know your mother."

T'Pel gave him a nod and headed off for the lift to Sakar's office floor. The building was fairly empty aside from cleaning crews and the occasional late nighter hunched over their desks working. Finally she came to her fathers closed door and she gave a knock. No reply came, so she opened the door and looked around. He was not there.

"May I help you with something? You shouldn't be here." A low voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see a stout man with greying hair and what looked to be a burn scar covering half his face and dark eyes. Instantly she felt the mild connection all Betazoids read from one another and she placed her hands behind her back, "I was looking for my father. Do you know where he is?"

A small smile crossed his lips, "You must be T'Pel Kestra. Your father speaks fondly of you. Though I regret to inform you that he left here some time ago." He answered.

T'Pel quirked a brow and looked to the pristine desk, "The guard in the lobby said he did not see him leave."

Hanal tilted his head, "It is not impossible that he could have been overlooked. You father has a way of slipping away easily. Though when you do find him, tell him Hanal is waiting for his response to the issue with the dispute with the Maquee and Cardassians. I have people breathing down my neck for my report."

T'Pel straightened and gave a nod, "I will do so. Thank you for your assistance."

Hanal gave a nod and stepped back, allowing her to close the door behind her, "Anything for Sakar or his family. Your parents have been good to me during my time here. They have made the adjustment from Betazed to Vulcan tolerable. Though I still need to get used to the heat." He gave a small chuckle, "Generally why I work late. Give it time to cool off outside. I'm not as spry as I used to be."

She eyed him a moment and gave a small smile, "They are accepting people. I should probably return home. Have a good evening."

Hanal gave her a deep bow, "Do tell your father to let me know he returned home safely. This is not a night he, or you for that matter, should be walking about alone."

"You are referring to the body found today?" She asked.

He gave a nod, his face concerned, "News of it spread through the Embassy at an alarming rate. I know the police are trying to keep details hidden, but with the bodies being found so publicly, there is only so much they can do to quell the rumor mill." He noticed the flare of growing concern coming from her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I am sure your father is fine. He is a very capable man."

T'Pel forced a weak smirk, "I hope you are correct."

"Well, I have kept you long enough. Return home safely. Should you need anything please, don't hesitate to call me." Hanal answered.

"Thank you. Good night." And she headed back toward the lift and back to the lobby.

The guard looked up as she stepped into the lobby, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"He was not in his office. A Mr. Hanal said he had left hours ago."

The guards brows perked up, "He may have left from another exit. I will check with the guard staff to gain further information and call you with it if you wish."

T'Pel nodded, "Yes please. Thank you. Enjoy your evening."

"You as well." He said.

T'Pel's pace was rather quick as she headed down the steps and off to obtain a flitter home when a few blocks away there was a small crowd gathered around a light post and it was growing. When she got closer she could see a body attached to the light post. It was a naked Vulcan woman who had been gutted, her entrails dangling down to the sidewalk, attached high up on it.

Her eyes darted around to the rest of the crowd as she could feel an onslaught of disgust and alarm from the mixed crowd, which did nothing to quell her own growing alarm at the sight as she could see chunks of flesh had been bitten off. An air car pulled up and the police had arrived and began ushering people back until they were able to get the woman down.

She wasn't keen on staying too much longer as the emotional output from the mixed races began flooding the area and she rushed to grab transportation home.

T'Pel got out of the car in front of her house and saw her mother out front with her eyes toward the inner city, a look of horror painted on her face.

"T'Pel…" She said, her voice trembling and her arms were cradling her stomach, "You didn't find him, did you."

T'Pel walked up to her mother and shook her head. She knew her mother could pick up the emotional current coming from the scene she just saw, "It was not him. The body was…a woman."

Lorina took a deep breath and looked to her daughter and T'Pel could see tears swelling up in them, "I can't sense him. I called and had them scan for his bio signs but they weren't able to pick them up anywhere."

The hybrids brows furrowed and she wrapped her arms around her mother and began ushering her back into the house, "You should not speculate. Father would want you to think clearly. Getting overly emotional will only cloud your thoughts."

Lorina gave a snort, "Easier said than done. Vulcan control is greater than mine, especially when I am far more susceptible to others emotions. I haven't felt a disturbance like this in years and never here."

Kalen was walking down the stairs as T'Pel shut the door, a look of concern growing on his face as he looked at his mother, "Still no sign of him?"

Lorina simply shook her head and took up a ridged seat on the couch and stared at the table attempting to get herself under firm control.

"There was also another murder." T'Pel added looking to her brother, whose emotional current was a mix and somewhat unreadable.

In an attempt to ease the situation Kalen sat next to his mother and placed an arm around her shoulders, "With these murders, perhaps he is simply taking extra precautions getting home. Such as masking his life signs."

Lorina shook her head and broke down, "I can't sense him, Kalen. He is blocked from me. Why would he block himself?"

Kalen looked up to T'Pel whose eyes grew, but neither said anything. Nala had quietly come down the stairs and was watching quietly, but T'Pel could tell she was worried as well. With her own concern, it was difficult not to spurn the rampant emotions currently running through the air. However she understood it could not be helped.

To Be Continued…


End file.
